Any Way He Wants It
by Dispatch22705
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fic, in collaboration with SleeplessinAtlanta and her fic, called, 'Anyway She Wants It'. Should be a sexy good old fashioned B&B time! Jealousy! Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, now, here's something I really think you are going to enjoy. SleeplessInAtlanta and I are working together on a story and we're beginning to post them today. "Them?" you ask? Well, yes, because it's not that we're working on the SAME story...you see, we have a different idea. We've taken one idea, that through jealously, either Booth or Brennan would finally push too far and the other would snap, right? But we're not writing the same story from different points of view. No, we're writing the same idea, with mirroring plots. Does that make sense? Ha, it confuses us too! So, in my scenario, Brennan is going to get jealous and in Sleepsies, Booth gets jealous. Sound possible? We think so! We'll be updating the stories together over the next few weeks, so stay tuned for that. But for now, go on ahead and read the below and let me know what you think. And when you're done with that, hop on over to read "Anyway She Wants It" and let Sleepless know what you think! Okay?**

**-b&b-**

_Friday night…_

"Ah…" Hodgins leaned back in his chair, and his throat worked as he took a long pull from his beer. With a smack of his lips, he set the beer back down on the bar. "Another case solved."

"Word up," Sweets nodded and lifted his own beer in a salute.

"Yeah," Booth gave him a look as he clinked his beer against Sweets' anyway. "Don't say word up."

Hodgins laughed at them and then handed another beer to Wendell who arrived. "Here, bro. Good work on this one."

"Sure, thanks." Wendell nodded, resting his elbows on the bar. "So, what's the deal? Just us guys tonight?"

Booth tilted his head to the side and motioned with the neck of his beer bottle toward the other side of the bar. "The women…are over there."

"Yeah, and we're waiting on their drinks," Sweets spoke up.

"Hey, _you_ guys might be waiting," Booth insisted, running his hand down his loosened tie. "I'm not the married one." He motioned toward Hodgins and gave Sweets a look. "Or the one with the on again off again girlfriend."

Sweets flushed but managed to still get in a dig. "No, you're just the one with the 'partner', whatever that actually does mean."

Booth's eyes narrowed on Sweets. "You're drunk already."

"What?" he sputtered. "No I'm not."

Hodgins watched the exchange and laughed. Wendell laughed too and then lifted his chin. "So, Hodgins, how do you enjoy married life?"

"It's great, man." The entomologist nodded. "It really is."

"Yeah," Booth groused. "I'm just glad you guys actually _got_ married this time. And hey," he chuckled. "I didn't even have to rent a tux."

Hodgins laughed and Wendell looked between them, slightly confused. "As Dr. Brennan would say, I don't know what that means."

Booth waved his hand. "When Hodgins and Angela were supposed to get married the first time, I was the best man."

"Ah…awesome." Sweets' eyes narrowed and he leaned in. "Oh, man…please tell me you threw him the most wicked bachelor party ever."

"Well…" Booth shook his head. "We didn't actually have one."

"No time." Hodgins nodded, tapping the bar for another beer. "Though this one was even faster."

Wendell leaned his back against the bar. "We should totally do one now. A retro-active bachelor party."

The other three men considered it. Booth took a swig of his beer and nodded. "It could work."

Hodgins got a small gleam in his eye. "It might actually be kind of fun. And, I mean…hell, I'll pay."

"Nice…" Sweets joined in the fun, and then frowned. "But won't Angela be upset with you going to a strip club."

Booth hid a smile behind his beer bottle and Hodgins chuckled, slapping Sweets on the back. "Have you _met _Angela?"

The psychologist tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "To Angela" he raised his beer. And the other three men nodded and did the same. "To Angela."

"To me, what?" the very artist in question approached them, leaning in to give her husband a kiss.

"Oh," he grinned at her. "Only my retroactive bachelor party, that's all."

"Hmmmm…" she ran her hands over his chest to his shoulders. "Sounds fun."

Sweets watched on with amazement as Angela kissed Hodgins, completely indeed fine with the plan. And Booth smiled at his surprise.

"Hey, Booth…"

He turned to see his partner walking his way. A quick thought of how good she still looked, even after an entire work week flickered in his mind. "Heya, Bones. I got you a beer."

She smiled at him and took the barstool next to him. "Thanks Booth."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sure thing."

_**-b&b—**_

_The next Thursday…_

Angela lounged in Brennan's office, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "So…what are we going to do tonight, Brennan?"

Her friend looked at her over the top of her laptop screen. "I already told you. I'm working. With Booth going out, it's a great time for me to get some of my personal work done."

Angela made a disgusted face. "So, while my husband goes out on his bachelor party, I'm supposed to…what…knit?"

"It that some sort of euphemism?" Brennan asked, not looking up from her work.

"No sweetie," Angela rolled her eyes. "It's actually not."

Brennan spared her a glance then, but soon looked toward her door when she heard Booth enter.

"Hey, hey, Bones…get your pen ready, because I need your John Hancock."

Angela stood and eyed Booth appreciatively. "Well, you look nice." She punched him in the arm. "You're going to keep an eye on Hodgins tonight, right?"

Booth just grinned and didn't reply, instead he turned toward Brennan, sliding the file across her desk.

"Bren…doesn't Booth look nice," Angela wheedled from behind the special agent, making a thumbs up sign toward Brennan.

"Booth always looks nice," is all Brennan replied as she calmly signed the forms.

"Well, yeah," Angela acknowledged. "But…especially nice tonight. If I'm not mistaken, I'll bet there will be a lot of ladies who will want to get their hands on him tonight. Plus…he smells great."

"Okay, okay…" Booth rolled his shoulders back. "I think I saw Hodgins out near the platform. Don't you want to go wish your husband a great time?"

Angela smiled at him knowingly. "Okay, yes. But remember, Booth…safe sex!"

Brennan didn't notice when Booth rolled his eyes. She was too busy watching her friend walk out of her office. When she turned back to Booth, he was more composed. She took in the way his dark jeans made his legs seem long and strong and the way his black dress shirt was unbuttoned one extra button than earlier in the day. "Are you planning to have sex tonight?"

"What?" he scoffed. "Bones, please. Just sign the forms, okay? It's just a bachelor party. We're going to get drunk, hopefully get Sweets to realize that he could do a lot better than Daisy, and hell…I don't know, maybe play some cards or something."

"Are you going to gamble?" she asked, frowning up at him.

"No, Bones." He placed a hand over his heart in a mock pledge. "I will not gamble. Okay? Now can I go, Sister Mary Temperance?"

Her nose wrinkled. "I don't know what that means," she answered. "And I'm not quite done completing these forms. You can take a seat if you want."

Booth pressed his hands to his hips. "No, Bones, I _don't_ want. I _want_ to get out of here and actually have a night."

Before returning to the forms, she looked at him again. "Based on the scent of your aftershave, I'd say you are certainly interested in engaging with sexual relations with someone tonight. You've worn that particular scent before, though not often."

His eyebrows shot up and he pointed to the forms. "Since when do you memorize my aftershaves, hmmm? Come on, Bones. Spit spot, sign the damn forms."

Brennan didn't say anything else but just signed the last two documents, closed the file and with one finger, slid it to the edge of her desk. Booth used one of his fingers and slid it even closer to him before taking it into his hand and tapping it against his chest. "Thank you." He nodded in her direction and pointed the file toward her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," she tilted her head in a goodbye and watched him leave. And it was a few minutes before she realized she was still staring at the door.

**-b&b—**

Hours later, she yawned and leaned back in her chair, cracking her neck. And when her phone rang, she pulled it out and smiled at the screen. "Hello Angela," she said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Please don't tell me you're still at your desk."

When there was silence, the artist make a whining sound. "Bren, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Brennan laughed incredulously. "I'm working. It's a Thursday night. It's very common for me to be working on a night like this."

"Yeah, with _Booth_," Angela insisted, and Brennan's lips hardened into a firm line.

She sighed. "What do you want, Ange?"

"I want you to come and join me at the diner. We'll have some fries and pretend that our men aren't staring at naked women."

Brennan's fingers tensed from all the typing she'd done and her stomach growled at the mention of fries. "Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

And then she leaned forward. "And Booth isn't my man."

But from the sound of it, Angela had already hung up.

**-b&b—**

Thirty one minutes later, Brennan rushed into the diner, smiling politely toward the normal waitress behind the counter as she moved to where Angela was already sitting.

"You're late," the artist grinned, but motioned for Brennan to sit down. "And I already ordered the fries."

They shared a look of friendship and Brennan ordered a water and a chocolate milkshake for herself.

"So, did you get your work done?" Angela asked.

"There is always more work to do," Brennan shrugged. "But yes, I did get quite a lot accomplished."

"Right," Angela eyed her but then grew distracted when the French fries arrived. "So…" she began, reaching for the ketchup. "Do you think the guys are having a good time?"

Brennan didn't quite manage a casual tone when she paused before answering. "Good is relative, but I'd imagine that if the atmosphere is right and they are enjoying each other's company, then yes, they are probably having a good time."

Angela watched a play of emotions cross her friend's face, and she kindly kept her opinions to herself.

They talked of other things as they ate and then Angela talked Brennan into seeing a late night movie with her.

But Brennan was distracted the entire time. The room was dark and her mind wandered, wondering what Booth was doing.

She'd spent a lot of time with him over the years, and while she hadn't set out to memorize his personal quirks, the truth was that she recognized certain things about him. And whenever his hair was particularly just so, whenever he shaved at night, whenever he wore a shirt unbuttoned like he had tonight…usually that meant he had other plans. Plans that did not include her. Normally, she didn't ask. But since she now knew that he planned to visit a strip club with Hodgins and Sweets and Wendell, she couldn't help but put the two together and conclude that Booth could be, as Angela might say, "on the prowl". A sick feeling settled in her stomach, and it had nothing to do with the French fries or the Twizzlers Angela had insisted she buy for the movie.

Once the movie was over, she managed to smile to Angela and recite a moment as her favorite part before she got into her car and drove home. Once inside her apartment, she stood at the door for a few seconds, taking a look around to see if there was anything that could distract her from her current thoughts. Deciding it was better to just get ready for bed, Brennan pushed away from the door. She warmed up a cup of water in her microwave and sorted her mail, preparing a cup of night time tea. Sipping it slowly, she carried it back to her bedroom, pulling her shades even tighter before she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a silk nightgown. With her tea on her nightstand and the lamp there turned off, she slid under the covers, closing her eyes and trying a few breathing exercises in an attempt to sleep.

But it eluded her. Instead, she was tempted by images of the skin of Booth's neck and throat and with his scent. Her stomach hollowed out as a rush of desire made her thighs tighten and her palms warm. It was a quick trip to imagining Booth sitting at a bar, leaning close to another woman and smiling. Or worse…Booth sitting in a chair as a nearly naked woman moved sensually over him. She could imagine his cocky smile as he grinned toward the other men in his party. Brennan's jaw tightened as she forced her eyes open, hoping it would eliminate the cruel fantasies.

Booth had claimed to be just going out with the guys, and the truth was that she had no particular right to care one way or the other who he shared his bed with.

The thought of Booth, naked in his bed with a pair of legs wrapped around his waist, his hips pistoning forward...it caused a tightness in her chest, and she rolled over onto her stomach. And that made the silk of her nightgown stick ever so slightly against her breasts and thighs. Her nipples hardened and instinctively, her hips rocked down into her mattress. A soft sigh of uncomfortable dissatisfaction escaped her lips. It took all of her energy not to slip her fingers under the hem of her nightgown and imagine Booth's hands instead.

She wanted him. It wasn't too hard to understand why; he was nearly a perfect male specimen. And a smile curved up her lips when she considered how he might react to her saying those words. His eyes would spark at the word 'perfect' and ignoring the 'nearly' part, he'd probably roll his shoulders back and tell her that she shouldn't say specimen. "It sounds too _squinty_," he'd say, and Brennan felt a wave of pleasure at the way she imagined his voice, low in her ear.

It was then that she realized that quite without her permission, her hand had indeed found its way to the center of her legs. Her tongue shot out and she licked her lips as in the privacy of her bedroom, she used her thumb to stroke around her clit, imagining Booth's tongue instead. "Booth," she mouthed against her pillow, her brain going back and forth between imagining the sensation of his clean shaven face between her legs or the way he looked normally at the end of the day. With a little bit of stubble on his chin, scraping against her bare skin as his teeth and lips and tongue toyed with her clit.

"Oh," she gasped, her other hand fisting in the sheets beneath her. Not getting enough leverage, she turned onto her back and began to rotate her hips on her hand while her other thumb stroked her right nipple through the silk of her nightgown. She felt her own wetness on the sheets against her lower back and the sensation sent a chill up her spine, ending at the base of her brain which responded to her entire body in the form of a pulsing, Booth-fantasy inspired orgasm.

It almost gave her a high, the amount of pleasure released in her body. But like any addicted druggie, she soon felt the crash, as the reality of being alone in her bed washed over her.

Brennan balled up her pillow underneath her neck and tried to get some sleep.

**-b&b—**

_The next morning…_

"Yeah, exactly," Booth was saying into his phone. Brennan watched him, her eyes narrowing on the way he looked completely…normal.

His white dress shirt was snug against his shoulders and perfectly tailored down to his waist. His red tie was straight and his shirt cuffs were folded back against his forearms. He noticed her then and waved her in with one hand while lifting up the end of his phone with the other.

"Caroline," he mouthed, and Brennan's eyebrows rose as she made her way into the office, sitting in a chair across from him.

"Yeah, I know," he insisted and rolled his eyes toward Brennan. "She's here now and we're going to talk it over with Sweets in about ten minutes. I'll let you know what we come up with."

His own eyebrows rose at something he was hearing and he sort of choked. "Well, sure. I mean, okay, yeah. Talk to you later, Caroline."

He closed his phone and tossed it on his desk, leaning back in his chair. It was then that Brennan noticed he looked a bit hungover.

"How was last night?" she asked, as calmly as possible, ignoring the answering tremor in her thighs at the blunt tips of his fingers running through his hair again.

He just shrugged. "It was fine. Nothing major."

Brennan's eyes narrowed again. "Fine."

"Yeah," Booth insisted, tapping on the case. "That's what I said. Now, if we meet with Sweets now, we can probably do one of his feel goodery exercises this morning and not have to do one for a couple of weeks, right?"

He repeated his words when he noticed Brennan wasn't listening. "Yoohoo, Bones!"

Brennan blinked and realized her train of thought. Quickly, she stood up and made her way over toward the window looking out onto the street. When she didn't answer, Booth stood up too and walked over to her.

The scent of his everyday aftershave annoyed her. Hackles raised, she pursed her lips and looked him over from head to toe. "Did you have sex last night?"

A humorless laugh escaped his lips as his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, Booth. After all…you were dressed a certain way that would indicate interest in satisfying biological urges."

Instead of denying it, Booth held his ground. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Brennan's eyes widened and she couldn't stop her eyes from once again moving from his head to this feet, as if somehow she was going to be able to tell, just by looking at him that he'd had sex or not. No scratches were visible, nothing at all to tell her one way or the other. "I _would_ like to know, actually."

His jaw tightened and he licked his lips once. "What if I said yes?"

Brennan felt her throat nearly dry out at his low tone.

"You've already pretty much decided, haven't you? No matter what I say? So if you think I did, then I must have, right? There you have it. What if I told you that we went to the strip club, and I picked out a real beauty, Bones. And I invited her back to my place. Is this what you want to know? That she had the most amazing body, and that I fucked her against the wall. And then I fed her ice cream and fucked her again in my bed. Is that it?" His eyes narrowed, but his palms opened toward her in a non threatening fashion.

"Booth…" she gasped, but he didn't stop.

"What if I said that it was the best sex I've had in months, hmmm? What then? What if I told you…" he paused and then leaned closer, pressing his hands to his hips. "What if I told you she has blue eyes? And dark hair?"

Brennan had to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact, but there wasn't an ounce of her being that wanted to step back. Booth's magnetism drew her in and she could not resist, no matter what he said.

"What if…" he licked his lips. "What if I said I went home alone last night?" There was nothing in his tone that indicated which of his scenarios was true. "What then, Bones? Is that what you want to know? That I went home and was alone. Lonely. That alone in my bed…I stripped off all of my clothes and wrapped my hand around my own cock. Hmmm? And I began to stroke it, nice and slow at first, imagining...blue eyes, dark hair...legs wrapped around my waist. What then?"

His throat worked, and his chest firmed, and Brennan wanted to look down to see if he was getting as aroused by his own words as she was. She'd taunted him before, though never quite like this, and he'd never once gotten in her face. Images of him palming the head of his erect penis…possibly at the same exact time she'd imagined him licking her into an orgasm…slid into her mind's eye like a feature film.

"And then I picked up speed, oh yeah, and it felt so good. I tightened my palm, stroking up and down and up and down, so fast, so hard. And I came, Bones. And as good as it was, it wasn't enough. Is _that _what you want to know?"

And then all of a sudden, he took a step back. "Does that satisfy your curiosity? To know that jacking off doesn't cut it anymore? That I want the real thing. That I _need_ it so badly, I almost feel like I'm going crazy. Is that enough, Bones? Does that information match up with your fucking research? Hmmm?"

Brennan blinked and watched as he walked out of his office. She knew in the back of her mind that they were supposed to meet with Sweets.

But her body was frozen in place, a contradiction to the hot awareness firing up her insides.

Instinctively, she felt that Booth hadn't slept with anyone the night before. Whether or not he'd actually masturbated, she wasn't sure. But she had a sense, based on her own experience from the night before, that even if he had, it wasn't as fulfilling as complete intercourse.

Straightening her jacket, she turned and walked out of his office, making her way to their meeting with Sweets.

**-b&b—**

Booth swallowed and pulled in a deep breath, crossing one leg over the other knee in an attempt to hide the fact that his body was now almost on complete alert. His fingers tapped against his leg and he gave Sweets a forced smile. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute. She just said she had to run to the restroom," he lied.

"Sure, sure," Sweets nodded, steepling his fingers together. "So…headache today?"

"Nah," Booth waved with a dismissive hand. "You?"

Sweets' face contracted for a moment before he mimicked the wave. "Who me? No," he scoffed. "Not even."

"Right…" Booth nodded, knowing it was a lie but not really wanting to get into it. Before it became an issue, his partner knocked on the office door and entered. He spared her a glance but then handed Sweets the case file.

And as they discussed it, he was mostly able to keep his mind from wandering. From remembering the way her lips parted when she'd gasped his name in surprise. And from the way her cheeks had flushed at his description. _Son of a bitch_, what in the _hell_ had he been thinking?

"So…you'll give the information to Ms Julian, then?" Sweets was asking, and Booth blinked out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," he took the papers back. "That works. She's already called me twice about today anyways. I'm sure she's standing outside my office waiting."

Sweets made a mock horrified look and Booth and Brennan both smiled in acknowledgement. "Well, if I don't see you guys again," he stood as well. "Have a great weekend."

"Yeah, sure," Booth saluted him with the file. "You too, Sweets. And hey, lay off those Gin and Tonics."

Sweets flushed and Booth smirked. And then Brennan spoke up.

"Yes, see you, Sweets. Oh, and Booth…before I head back to the Jeffersonian, I just wanted to let you know that I plan to mostly be at my apartment this weekend. So if you do end up needing help with what we were talking about earlier…I would be happy to assist."

With that, she walked out, and Booth stood there, stunned. It took him a moment to realize that Sweets might get suspicious if he stayed any longer. He forced his feet to move forward as he walked back to his office where sure enough, Ms. Julian was standing and waiting. And as he gave her the information and made his way back behind his desk, he could really only concentrate on one thing.

Bones had just offered him a booty call.

**-b&b-**


	2. Offer and Acceptance

**Hey, hey, hey! No, your eyes do not deceive you...it is another chappie of this hot little number. And you're in luck because pal sleeplessinatlanta has done her part and is posting or will post soon her own version of chapter two. If you recall, we're taking the same scenario (Booth or Brennan wants it so badly and the other offers to give it to him/her) and mirroring one another, because...let's face it. When it comes to B&B...well, they both want it bad and they both want to be the one to satisfy every single need the other has. Yeah, baby! So yeah, Hope you like chapter two. And be sure to comment on Sleepsie's too, and really show her the love. She posts about three times to my one, and I love her for it (even if I seethe with jealously!) haha.**

**-b&b-**

_I just wanted to let you know that I plan to mostly be at my apartment this weekend. So if you do end up needing help with what we were talking about earlier…I would be happy to assist._

Booth tapped his pen against the top of his desk in an irregular rhythm. At various times during the day, he'd found his mind wandering, and he'd forced himself to get back on task. But it had been a battle, and he thought he was going to lose his mind. It was _impossible_ to forget Bones and her words. Her eyes. Her lips. Her…_happy to assist_…

"Damn it," he cursed and shifted in his seat. "Stop _thinking _about that conversation." Though _conversation_ wasn't exactly the word for it. It was more like every single ounce of control he'd built over the past half-decade had been demolished in one instant when he'd blurted out that he'd needed her.

And _of course_, she'd offered him a solution.

Not just any solution, either…but _her._

Her. She _was_ the solution. _Happy to assist_…

Oh shit, but there was a part of him that knew accepting her would be insane. He was her partner. Bones. He couldn't just have sex with her. But…damn it…he needed it. He needed sex, and he needed_ her_. That was the kicker. It wasn't that he was just desperate for it…it was all about her. Son of a bitch.

What really killed him was the way she, with just one question, completely unraveled him into confessing his deepest secrets. Why was he just so turned on by her? She was pretty, sure, but he'd known a lot of women in his time. He knew it was more than her looks; it was everything about her. Everything between them and everything that _could_ be between them. The way she'd eye him as she touched him. The way her blue eyes would grow bright when she smiled at him in her knowing way. The way she'd run her hands all over him, desperate to know all there was to know about him. The way she'd feel all around him…_all around him. _The way her voice would sound when she moaned his name. And a million other things he was desperate to experience.

Of course, there was always the chance he'd misunderstood her. It wasn't completely impossible. After all, he didn't understand half of the words that came out of her mouth.

_Bullshit_, his libido reminded him, and Booth had to admit the truth. He knew exactly what she'd offered and what it meant. _Not good._

With an annoyed shove, he pushed back from his desk, scanning the empty FBI building outside his office. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 8 PM. For some reason, this made him feel like a complete idiot. What other guy was still at work at 8 PM on a Friday night?

Just then, he spotted someone nearing the elevator, and he made his move.

"Sweets!" he called and jogged a little bit. "Sweets, Sweets_, Sweets_, old buddy, old pal," he slapped the younger man on the back.

Sweets turned toward him with a raised eyebrow, but Booth ignored that as he slapped the down button on the elevator.

"Hows about we grab a drink tonight, hmmm? You know," he shoved his hand into his pocket. "Some guy time or something."

Sweets looked around the office, wondering if there was a hidden camera somewhere. "A drink."

"Yeah," Booth nodded and rocked forward onto his toes once before taking a step into the open elevator. "You know, like last night."

Sweets entered the elevator. "A strip club again?"

"What?" Booth scoffed. "No." He spared the younger man a glance and hit the button for the lobby floor. "Just a drink. Founding Fathers will do."

Sweets eyed Booth and tried to get his mind to quit analyzing for once. He'd had such a good time the night before (minus the wicked raging headache in the morning) that he'd resolved to try to be cooler. Now seemed like his first opportunity.

"Sure," he rolled his shoulders back and pretended his voice hadn't cracked a bit. "A drink. Sounds awesome."

And neither man said a word as they walked out of the FBI building.

**~~b&b~~**

"So, um…" Sweets eyed Booth from the corner of his eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Booth shrugged a single shoulder, tossing back the last inch of his second scotch. "Why do you ask?"

"Um," Sweets' eyes just about bugged out of his head, but he shook his head, quickly holding back the very real fact that Booth had asked him to have a drink.

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Booth asked and motioned with an index finger for another round. "You know…it's just a drink. That's all."

"Right, right," Sweets nodded. "Just a drink."

Booth paused just enough for Sweets to know that he knew exactly what he was building up to. _Just_ never meant just to Booth. Or at least, almost never. "I'm glad to hear nothing's wrong," was all Sweets offered.

"Yeah, exactly." Booth nodded, swirling his drink around. He knew that Sweets was probably aware that at least something was going on. And he sort of wanted the kid's advice. Then again, he'd determined a long time ago that if he and his partner had ever gotten together…he'd never bring it up to Sweets ever. "It's just…I'm a man, and you know…a guy should have friends. And all of that. That's all."

"Right," Sweets' eyebrows rose slightly. "That's really normal. Nothing wrong with that."

"I mean, I'm a busy guy," Booth argued, relaxing against the back of his bar stool. "Shouldn't I just accept that? Some guys are just too busy for that kind of thing, and-"

"Oh, I um…" Sweets interrupted. "I don't think a guy can ever be too busy for…friendships." Sweets was starting to see that his initial idea might need more consideration. What he did know for certain was that this was important. "Take a famous athlete, for example."

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything?" Booth sneered, tossing back the rest of this drink."

Sweets cleared his throat and finished his drink. "The point is…" he ignored his earlier example. "If people say they are too busy, then they'll accept that they are. Most of the time…things work out."

"So, I'm guessing that you're not…that busy?" Booth smirked and Sweets shook his head, not interested in continuing the conversation. Another rousing success at guy's night out.

**-b&b-**

On Saturday night, Booth actually tried to stare at the book in his hands. He wasn't exactly sure WHY he'd thought this would keep his mind occupied, and with an annoyed groan, he tossed the book aside and rested his forearm over his forehead.

It was too early to actually go to bed, but he knew that going back to the bureau and attempting to do some work would be nothing but a waste of time. For just a second, he considered calling Sweets again, but quickly shot that down. No way in hell would Sweets not dig deeper. Shit, the kid probably had a1,000 theories already.

Booth kept replaying their conversation in his head, trying to figure out whether anything he'd said could lead Sweets to the fact that him 'not being too busy' really meant he desperately wanted to get busy, hot and heavy busy with his partner. It didn't seem likely, but with the way Sweets overanalyzed, it was hard to be sure.

_Most of the time…things work out._

Except he couldn't stop feeling…_feeling _that it was his job to always _make sure_ everything worked out. The only problem now was that the only thing he thought would work was his partner sliding over him, riding him hard, over and over again.

Damn it. He was getting hard, just thinking about it. Shrugging his shoulders back, he tossed on his running shoes and went for a run, hoping the long intense exercise would make him forget about everything for awhile.

But when he was done and back in his living room, his body was hot and flushed and adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and he still felt ridiculously excited. She'd said she wanted to assist him, but he knew she wouldn't be passive. It would be hot as hell. _Fucking A._

With a curse, he fisted his t-shirt up and over his head, shoving down his gym shorts and toeing off his shoes and socks as he made his way to his bathroom. Yanking the knob, the water hissed as it escaped his shower head and began to beat against the tile of his shower floor. He stepped in and pressed his face underneath the pounding spray, his body shivering slightly as the heat and the water pricked against his skin. Naked, the water slipped down his body, his muscles relaxing in the heat. With his eyes closed, one hand smoothed down his stomach until he was grasping his dick, and a low groan combined with the splash of water at his feet.

Booth grunted softly, his fist quickly pumping along his cock. His breathing quickened in tandem with his hot strokes, and he gritted his teeth against the impending orgasm. His mind immediately tried to superimpose an image that made him swear.

"Damn it," he cursed, not wanting to go there. He was going to do this on his OWN. Hell, a man could jack off without thinking of his partner, right? Frustrated, he pressed his hand to his shower wall and widened his stance, allowing his hips to piledrive into his hand.

The added pressure made his thrusts even more intense, making him groan. His back and thighs were aching with the need to just release, the water pounding against his spine, so warm…so wet. _Like a soaking hot pussy…_STOP!

His knees locked, as his entire body tensed to come and come hard. He was like steel, the tip of his cock dripping with pre cum, but he couldn't push himself over the edge. So close, but he needed more. He needed…_her riding him, her breasts bouncing before his eyes with every forward motion, his tongue buried between her lips._

…

"Son of a bitch," the curse was grunted as he gave in. Perfect pleasure spread throughout him, fueled and fired by the thought of his partner collapsing against him as he fucked her from below, her thighs pressed so tightly to his. "Hot damn," he hissed as he leaned his forehead against his arm, propped on the shower wall. For a few seconds he stood there before shoving his hands through his hair, lathering shampoo and cleaning till his scalp almost ached. Then he yanked off the water, grabbing for a towel and walking naked to his bed, where he collapsed and tried to sleep.

**-b&b-**

On Sunday night, Booth's wrists felt heavy from pounding away at the weighted punching bag. Tired of pacing his apartment, he'd decided to at least get some exercise, hoping to work out his frustration. But all of his punching was clearing his mind, like it always did. He'd miscalculated, and now, the idea of Bones all around him was stronger than over. Working out like this had always provided an escape…a release. And he punched just a bit harder, pissed that it wasn't working to block out his partner and her…willingness to assist.

"Fucking fuck!" he spat out. What in the hell were they thinking? As if it could ever work. It was the ONE line they'd never crossed and after all this time, it seemed downright dangerous.

But so irresistible.

His eyes flickered to the old beat up clock on the gym wall. It was almost eleven. In his gut Booth knew that once the weekend ended, it would be the end of it. He knew enough of his own desire to know that if he just dealt with it one more night, once he saw her on Monday, it would be all good. They'd maybe share a look, just to prove they both knew it would be crazy to indulge…

They'd both know that she'd offered him sex. And that he'd turned it down.

Turned it _down. For what? Another lonely night without her?_

"That's fucking insane," With a pissed off growl, he yanked off his boxing gloves. "She offered. I'm gonna accept." His heartbeat sped up, despite the fact that he'd stopped working out, but he refused to recognize that fact.

Determination raced through his blood as he grabbed his hooded sweatshirt and keys and jogged out of the gym.

Sex. He needed it and she was willing to give it to him. And the truth was that he just didn't have enough willpower to turn it down.

Sex. They would both go into it with eyes wide open. No need to bring up their past or their past feelings. Just Sex.

He would be sure to remember that.

**-b&b—**

Twenty minutes till midnight…

Brennan glanced at the small clock in the bottom corner of her computer screen, and quite without her permission, her eyes flickered to her closed front door.

_Foolish_, she chided herself. _He's not coming_.

She frowned as she considered the possibility that he hadn't understood what she'd meant. She thought she'd been perfectly clear, but now…at…nearly midnight…well, she wasn't sure.

Of course, there was also the other possibility that he had understood her and wasn't interested.

Her throat felt tight, and she made her eyes focus on the article she was reading. There was no need to feel slighted by it.

_That's not rational…being rejected by your partner does create uncomfortable feelings. Ignoring them is futile. The best course is to acknowledge, process and move on._

Doing precisely that, Brennan stood up and gathered her things. She'd spent most of the weekend considering and reconsidering her blatant invitation and it was clearly time to stop. It was likely for the best. After everything that they'd been through, what benefit would possibly come from having extensive intercourse with her partner?

Really, she should be grateful that his lack of acceptance meant they weren't going to 'go there' as Booth might say. Except…she wasn't. Not if she was honest with herself. Because the illogical but undeniable truth was that she was nearly desperate to have sex with Booth and had been since the day she'd met him.

THUMP. THUMP.

Brennan was so caught up in her thoughts, it took her a moment to realize someone was knocking on her front door. But her body immediately softened, recognizing exactly what those two familiar knocks meant. _It's me. I'm here. _

The same knocks he always used, no matter what. Only two, as if she'd always been expecting him, and he was only knocking as a courtesy.

Well, now she certainly WAS expecting him, and so when she opened the door, she was surprised to see how angry he appeared.

"You know this is just between us, right?" Booth pretty much spat the words out, and Brennan blinked as she opened the door wider and allowed him to step inside.

"Come in, Booth," she spoke softly.

His eyes were nearly wild as he looked her up and down, and Brennan did her best to appear calm and casual. Her entire body was catching fire, and she wanted to jump on him, irrationally hug him and make him promise to hold her. And then his eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat as he realized he was actually standing with her. He'd driven over to her place in a flash, but now that he was HERE…well, "I um…" he cupped the back of his neck. "I just wanted to make sure it was all clear, and…"

Brennan leaned back against her closed door, unaware of the picture she was making. "Clear as crystal."

Her correct use of the phrase caught him even MORE off guard, and he nodded. "Right." His eyes studied her living room, as if he hadn't been there nearly 100 times before. Only now, he was imagining them having sex there. Hell, he'd imagined it before, but now he was actually there, and…_focus._

"Okay," he spoke and then realized it was louder than necessary. He cleared his throat again. "Then yes, I would like to accept…your assistance." Fuck, he knew he was blushing, but…she was walking toward him.

"Just so there are no misunderstandings," she clarified. "You're here for sex, correct? You want it and you want me to provide it?"

"Yes, damn it," Booth snapped. Usually he liked having it all spelled out, but the way she was so calm and collected…it damn near pissed him off. Not to mention that her obvious confidence just highlighted how weak he was in resisting her. He'd lasted what…two days? Son of a bitch! "Let's just do this," he finally spat out.

One of her eyebrows lifted, "I would have assumed that like most males, you'd be more eager for sexual intercourse." Not that she had any reason to believe he wouldn't enjoy sex with her. But if there was one thing she wouldn't enjoy, it would be any awkwardness afterward. "We don't _have _to do this, Booth."

"You're taking it back." It was more a statement than a question, dry disbelief spreading throughout his tone.

"What? No," she frowned and forced herself not to move any closer to him. "Booth, you just don't seem so convinced, and if you just want to go home, I'll understand." He was looking at her as if he was about to say something to sooth the whole thing over and make it all go away. She tried to think. "Or we could just share a beer or something, and forget all about it."

"You don't want to do this," he accused with one index finger in her direction. "You're back pedaling, aren't you?"

Her forehead creased a bit. "There aren't any bikes in here, so…no. I don't know what…"

"It's just a saying," he bit out, frustrated that this wasn't going even at all smoothly. "I already said I'm in, so…"

"And I'm the one who brought it up in the first place," Brennan challenged, and then flushed at the memory.

"And the offer stands," she continued, calmly. "If you are interested, prove it." She was determined that she was going to be in charge in her own home. "Take off your clothing, Booth."

His jaw firmed, and she felt a thrill. For one moment, his eyes hardened, and then he nodded his head once, shoving off his sweatshirt and letting it fall to the floor. Without a word, he yanked off his shoes and socks. His pants were next, and then he was nearly naked, all muscled and tan in only a pair of dark gray boxer briefs. It wasn't anything different, except that it was Booth. Booth in his snug boxers with rippling stomach muscles and tense thighs. Because he wanted her to help him have incredible sex. Brennan didn't think anything could be sexier.

In two steps, she was in front of him, hands on his chest. She could see the rise and fall of his firm muscles and her own breathing quickened at the knowledge that the reality of him being deep inside of her would soon be possible. She slid one hand over his shoulder, skimming her fingers down his back before tracing the top edge of his boxers.

"Bones," his fingers cupped her elbows, his expression almost hesitant, and she realized he was worried about her, nervous about her inability to fully commit to this.

Slipping her hand beneath his boxers, she cupped his ass, enjoying the way he rocked backward into her touch. She slid her hand around his hip until she'd gently wrapped her fingers around the base of his erection. "Would you like an orgasm?"

His penis throbbed, once.

"Yes or no?" she asked, smoothing her hand up his length, just once, before settling at the base once again.

They both knew the answer, and his silence quickly annoyed her. "Answer me, Booth." Her voice was low and husky, but her words were conversational. She could engage and she would prove it to him. It was impossible not to be good at that after spending so much time with him over the years. If he wanted her, she would damn well give herself.

"Yes," he cursed, hips shoving into her hand.

She dropped to her knees and pulled his boxers with her, letting them pool against his long and sexy bare feet. When she stayed there and cupped him in both hands, giving him long sleek pulls, his balls tightened so quickly, she was amazed he didn't come immediately.

The first sound out of his mouth was a curse, and the second a pleasured groan. When his stance widened, she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and sucked, keeping her hands moving. His hands fisted in her hair, his fingers tangling in the strands.

He was so on the edge, it didn't take him very long. She sucked him deep, making sure to cup his balls for a second before she pulled back and used his own slickness to pump him so hard he thought she might burn him with the friction. His body shuddered, and he actually screamed when he came, making Brennan's eyes widen. It was strange, but erotic to see him lose control like that_. For her. Because of her._

Brennan stood and noticed his eyes were open but unseeing. His chest heaved and he stared straight ahead, completely unfocused. His mouth was open, and she couldn't help but smile as she slipped her fingers against his stomach muscles as she moved to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling the satisfaction course through Booth's tall and firm body. He was so warm, still slightly shuddering.

"What do you want now, Booth?" she whispered, unable to keep her lips from slightly nipping at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His hips swiveled back against hers, and she gasped at the raw power in him.

"Sex," he rasped out, the words tripping off his lips so easily after all these years. "You and me. All fucking night long."

"I'm prone to agree," she nodded, skimming her lips against his spine as her hands rubbed against his inner thighs. "All night long."

**-b&b—**

**Hey, hey! SO we promise chapter three will be FULL of the sex, and nothing but the sex, so help us Booth.**

** And we also promise they won't take…***doing the math*** egads, six months to complete!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! *hides head in shame***

**What is it that squint Fischer said about life? "Life, man; life is always the cause of death", or something like that? Well, life is also the cause of a lot of other crap, but here I am, late to the party, but I hope 'better late than never' still applies to B&B smut. I bow down to the awesomeness that is pal Sleepless's timely posting ability! I wish I could blame the lateness on the glitchty-ness of FF these days, but that would be cheating.**

**Oh well!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-b&b-**

Booth felt the soft slide of his partner's fingers against his stomach and he forced his breathing to settle. In the back of his mind, he knew he was stark naked in the middle of her living room. There was something wrong with that.

He was sure of it.

There had to be something…_not right_ about it.

But as she pressed a soft kiss against the back of his shoulder, he was hard pressed to figure out what that something was.

The brush of her shirt sleeve against his side forced his eyes open, and he cleared his throat and turned his neck to face her. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her it was her turn, but when their eyes met, his words fell away. Her eyes were wide and damn if he didn't see a small question in the blue depths.

_She doesn't know she completely rocked my world_, he realized. And then he remembered that after she'd first made her offer, he'd been caught up in the idea of her moaning with pleasure—not him.

But apparently, she had another idea.

-b&b-

Brennan loved the feel of Booth under her hands. For so many years, she'd only given herself permission to look at him or touch him in work related incidents. Now he was in her reach, literally, and there were so many words to describe how good he felt. Warm. Strong. Tense. Sexy.

Her fingers mapped his hips and stomach before trailing down and cupping his thighs. She felt him jerk against her palms and her lips settled against the back of his neck in reaction. He instantly seemed to relax toward her body as she framed him from behind, but only a fraction. He'd said he wanted sex all night long. _All fucking night long_, his words reverberated in her memory. As she circled to stand in front of him, Brennan wondered what it would take to make him completely relax, to completely collapse in drained pleasure.

A smile curved up one side of her mouth of its own will as she traced her gaze up Booth's body. With her palms flat on his stomach, she met his eyes. His brown gaze was hooded and almost guarded, and it was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he really wanted more of this.

But his lips firmed, and had her answer. She had the answer she already knew. He'd accepted her proposal and knocked on her door. He was standing naked in her apartment at her command. And his taste was still on her lips from where he'd so willingly come in her mouth. She most certainly had her answer.

"Bones," he murmured, his voice low and deep. "That was…"

Without waiting to hear what he had to say, she pressed on his stomach, walking forward and pushing him backward until he collapsed into one of her dining room chairs.

Booth grunted out a surprised breath at both her aggression and the cool wood against his bare back and buttocks.

"We're not done, Booth" Brennan promised, running her hands in confident sweeps over his chest and shoulders. Booth's head thunked back against the seat back and his eyes slammed shut.

"What do you want?" her voice held an almost taunting confidence. "Anything…"

Booth knew she could back it up though. She wanted to know what he wanted and she was fully prepared to deliver.

Forcing his eyes open in order to not miss a single moment, he set his jaw and considered his options. She was standing in front of him, still completely clothed, and he was bare assed on her dining room chair. A cocky arch to her eyebrow caused a fire to stir low in his gut. He knew what he wanted.

"Strip", he spoke in a soft tone, but his word was clear.

Brennan sucked in a breath at the low command. She'd not expected that. But the idea was appealing. Booth's skin was warm beneath her palms, his muscles tense. Releasing him, she took a step back, her fingers resting on the bottom button of her dress shirt. It released with hardly any effort, and Brennan watched as Booth's gaze focused on her fingers.

Up the placket of buttons, she worked. With every small inch of separated cotton, her excitement grew. It was suspenseful but safe, and with every flex of Booth's fingers at his side, she felt a small twinge of confirmation that he was aroused by her.

His penis also began to harden, lifting up toward his firm stomach. Brennan licked her lips and imagined straddling him, naked body to naked body.

"Why'd you stop?"

The words broke through her lust induced reverie, and Brennan blinked, her eyes meeting Booth's. Realizing she had in fact stopped undressing, she flushed, quickly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and shrugging it off her shoulders, revealing her chest. Her bra wasn't her sexiest…just a simple black satin push up. But based on the way Booth's lips parted on a moan at the same time his hips shifted on the chair led Brennan to believe it was more than adequate in arousing him. Another glance toward his growing erection confirmed her sexual hypothesis. "What should I take off next, Booth?" she asked him, letting her fingers skim over the straps of her bra down to the button on her jeans.

Booth's mind swirled with images from his fantasies of her. "Bra," he growled out. "Off." His hands clenched to his sides, and it was as if they were physically tied to the chair, he felt as if he had to just sit and watch. He licked his lips and watched as she turned around.

His breath escaped his lungs in a harsh rush when her long and skilled fingers reached behind. He saw the black satin give way at the clasp, and then it was just a long length of pale skin: neck, spine, perfect waist.

His palms itched to cup her hips, to pull her onto his lap and run his fingers all over her naked breasts. But still, he remained seated, letting the anticipation build. It hadn't been that long since she'd made him come, and he wanted to be absolutely hard and ready when she was ready for him to be inside of her. "Fuck," the very reality of that quickly approaching possibility, combined with the soft underswells he could see of her breasts from behind make his cock stand to attention. "Turn around, Bones. Please," he begged.

"Not yet," she teased, her voice low and seductive. He saw a small wiggle of her hips, and then she was using her thumbs to push her jeans down her legs.

"Damn it," he rasped out, the sight of a single scrap of deep purple lace the only thing covering her. The barely there panties hugged her curvy ass, and when she bent over to pull her jeans off her feet, Booth groaned, his hand automatically clasping onto his nearly throbbing cock. It was then and only then that Booth realized she was still bent over and rotating her perfect hips to an innate rhythm. He felt it. He wanted it. He wanted to just reach out and grab it, but he couldn't. All he could do is watch and try to determine whether or not he really saw a wet spot on the crotch of her panties. She bent lower at the waist and then rose slowly, still rotating her hips. "Oh yeah," Booth worked his palm over the crown of his dick, rubbing his own moisture there before fisting his penis in a tight stroke. "Turn around please, baby."

Brennan smiled at the desperation in his voice, and she let his juvenile endearment slide. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she nearly gasped in shock at the way he was sprawled in the chair, his large hand wrapped so tightly around his penis. "Are you sure?" she murmured, hooking her thumbs into the high hem of her panties. "I was planning to remove these too, Booth."

His eyes glazed over and moved along her body in frantic up and down motions mirrored by his hand. Brennan saw him lick his lips and she swiveled her hips backward for effect. A harsh groan escaped his lips and he practically thrust up into his hand. "Turn around," he decided.

"Fair enough," Brennan nodded, slowly turning to face him. She took a step forward and then another until she was standing directly in front of him, one foot on each side of his. Her breasts were directly in line with his eyes, and she watched him stare at her, transfixed. Feeling bold, Brennan grabbed the lace on one of her hips and with one forceful pull, she ripped.

"Oh my God," Booth groaned, his eyes wide as he stared at the way she ripped off her own underwear for him. He'd done his fair share of panty ripping in his life, but no woman had ever, ever ripped off her own panties for him. "Bones, you…"

When she let the wasted lace fall to his feet and lifted her hands to cup her breasts, his words trailed away. A low moan escaped his lips and he couldn't help but reach out and grab the backs of her thighs in his hands.

Brennan swayed toward him at the movement, and her hands fell forward, landing on Booth's wide shoulders.

"Bones," Booth managed to concentrate, finally looking her over from head to toe. "You have got it going on."

Brennan flushed slightly. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she could see in the flare in his eyes and the twitch of his penis that it was a compliment. "Don't move…I'll be right back."

With those words, she pushed away, leaving Booth alone in the dining room. He had no idea what she was doing, but he couldn't resist watching the sway of her hips as she disappeared from her kitchen down her hallway to her bedroom. He was tempted to follow her, but then quickly remembered that he hadn't been invited. His mind raced with possibility and intrigue at what she might be doing. And when she came back, holding up a condom, he breathed quickly. _Good call, Bones_, he thought, realizing that in his rush to finally accept her offer, he hadn't even once considered protection.

She placed it on the dining room table and then in one move, straddled him completely, plastering her body fully against his.

"Oh, yeah," Booth gasped, his arms quickly wrapping around her back to keep her in place.

Brennan rotated her hips on him, letting him feel the press of her breasts against his chest. It felt so good she was tempted to sink down onto his hard penis and ride him until they both came. But she wanted more and so she stilled her movements, pressing on his shoulders and standing up before sinking down to her knees between his spread legs.

"I'm going to take you into my mouth, Booth," she explained very softly, tracing her nails up his thighs in straight lines.

"Bones," Booth's groan was dark and serious. "No. I can't take it. I want…" he paused. "I wanna be inside you."

Brennan smiled against his penis, letting her lips skim his silky soft skin. "That will happen. Trust me."

Damn, damn,_ damn it, _Booth cursed inside. "Why do you have to bring trust into it?" he joked on a half laugh, half pant.

Brennan chuckled and palmed him, beginning a stroking motion. "How would you like for me to suck you? Is there a way you particularly enjoy?"

"Uh…" Booth's mind went blank. "With your mouth?"

She laughed again, and Booth eyed her. She looked so pretty, kneeling between his legs. With one hand, he cupped the back of her neck, letting his fingers slide through the silk strands of her hair. Brennan smiled and then she moved higher, wrapping her arms around Booth's trim waist. The movement put her high round breasts against his groin, and Booth pulled in a shuddered curse.

Her lips parted, just a fraction of an inch away from the head of his cock. "If you want my mouth, you'll have to move."

Her fingers splayed against his back, beginning an encouraging massage, making Booth want nothing more than to thrust up between her lips. He rocked forward once and went nearly cross-eyed at the visual of her moist pink lips, open for him. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed in thanks, working his cock into her mouth slowly. The flat of her tongue rode the underside of his erection on his slide out, and he couldn't help but thrust back inside of her. The warmth was ridiculously amazing, but he needed more friction. He needed…_more._

"Suck me," he commanded, then added a harsh, "please" afterward. She did, but didn't move her head, only taking him in as much as he took of her. Booth still needed more friction and knew he had to make it happen himself. Sliding his hands over her chest, he cupped her fantastic breasts in his hands, rolling his thumbs over her tight nipples, loving the ways she groaned along the length of his penis. "Yeah," he rolled his hips upward again, beginning a steady rhythm. With his hands, he pressed her breasts together, smoothly pistoning through the tightness created between them.

Fucking her breasts, he watched his cock slide in and out. In and out of her breasts and her lips, and the sensation combined with the image was almost terrifyingly arousing. He couldn't remember a time he'd been harder, couldn't remember a time he'd needed to come so badly. He felt his balls tighten, and a flash of fear skittered in the back of his mind. He was about to come, and violently so. Wanting to warn her, he opened his mouth. But when she pressed a thumb to the base of his shaft, working downward and sucking hard on the tip of him, all he could do was shout her name in the space of her apartment.

"Bones!" tripped off his lips over and over as his hips rocked forward at the same rapid pace. His body felt like pure liquid strength as he rode through his orgasm.

It wasn't until he caught his breath that he realized his eyes had been squeezed shut in pleasure. He pulled in a harsh gasp when he felt her sure hand wrap around his still throbbing penis.

"What the fuck?" he blinked, staring at her. He'd been so sure this was real, but there was no fucking way he could still be hard. _Right?_

A soft half smile curved up one side of her mouth, and he knew that somehow, some way it was in fact real. "I gave you an orgasm, but you didn't ejaculate. It is possible, you know."

Well, he knew it _now_. "Holy shit, Bones," he wheezed. "_That was_…" It was only then that he saw her other hand trail up her own stomach. Her fingertips were gently glistening with what he could only assume was her own arousal.

"Where the fuck is that condom?" he frantically searched around him, spotting it and grabbing it with one hand. He ripped the foil open with his teeth. "Get up here, Bones," he begged, sheathing himself quickly.

She didn't obey and just leaned back, laying completely open to him. Booth growled low in his throat as he pushed off from the chair and fell to his knees on either side of her hips. His hands landed on her breasts and he squeezed once before lowering his mouth, sucking a nipple into his mouth with tight friction.

"Booth!" Brennan cried out, clasping her hand to his head. "Don't stop."

He mumbled a reply and kissed his way to her other breast, licking her over and over until her hips arched beneath his. Booth's penis rubbed against her clit, and Brennan ran her hands down to his firm ass, thrusting up, begging him with her body to get inside of her.

"I want you too," she panted, scraping her teeth against one of his wide shoulders. Booth shuddered. It wasn't the way he'd necessarily imagined his first time with her, but he was finding it impossible to do anything but give her what she wanted.

His stomach muscles worked as he stared down at her. Between them, she wrapped her hand around his cock, directing him to her entrance. And with a forward slide from him and a desperate upward thrust from her, they were joined.

"Oh…" Brennan groaned. "Fuck yeah."

The crude generalization made Booth laugh, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss her throat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck yeah."

Brennan felt the thick length of his penis penetrate her insides and press against her tight walls. The fullness was incredible, and she was desperate for an orgasm. But she also wanted to keep control. Shoving his shoulders, she pushed him back, quickly straddling him and sinking back down onto his cock. The new angle was just as delicious, and she shivered, her neck tilting to the side in pleasure. On her hands and knees, she rode him, staring down into his eyes with every forward movement. His hands clasped onto her ass and squeezed, and she retaliated by squeezing her inner muscles all around him.

"Mmmmmmm," Booth's dark eyes grew heavy lidded with arousal and he began to piston up inside of her. The head of his cock rubbed along her G spot with every thrust, and Brennan felt herself grow even wetter, dripping out from her core and down her thighs. "Yes."

Her orgasm ignited against her clit and spread like wildfire throughout her entire body before rushing back to where she was still riding him. Her movements were jerky and frantic, but through it all, Booth held on tight, murmuring soft words of encouragement.

Brennan collapsed onto him for a second before she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Then she was flat on her back and Booth was over her. His chest muscles were flexed, his arms straight and his shoulders were wide, blocking out almost all light above him. But it caused a halo effect, making her mind feel fuzzy at how perfectly golden he appeared, working his penis inside of her in long smooth thrusts. Like a mythical god, his tan skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. But like the mortal man she knew he was, his eyes begged her for more.

"You're gorgeous, Booth," Brennan rubbed her knuckles against his abdominals, loving the feel of his silk covered granite muscles. "You work hard to look good, but you are inherently nearly perfect. I love looking at you," she admitted, noticing the way his thrusts faltered a bit.

Dropping down on one elbow, Booth wrapped his other arm around her waist, lifting her up to meet his hips. "Bones, you are...uunnnnhhhh," he grunted, blinking rapidly and clenching his teeth. "Oh yeah, fuck yes. Oh yeah, Bones. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." he tensed ridiculously hard and then buried his face in her neck, dropping her hips to the floor and following, grinding his own lower body against hers as he came and came, murmuring soft praises against her hair.

After a long moment, he moaned, pulling off of her and flopping a bit ungracefully onto his back.

"I do have a bed," Brennan's head lolled to the side, and she stared at his neck, watching him breathe heavily.

Booth's nostrils flared as he snorted weakly. "You make it sound like I'm the one who insisted we stay out here."

Brennan's neck moved back and she stared up at the ceiling and smiled, her eyes feeling droopy and her limbs even more languid. "Mmmmm," was all she said before her eyes closed. She was tired; it was well after midnight, and she'd just had the best orgasm she could ever recall having.

-b&b-

It must have been hours later when they woke, and Booth's neck and back ached. He was cold and exhausted and not sure why he was sleeping on a floor. A muffled groan at his side made him jerk awake. He turned and saw his partner beside him, also waking up. It was so dark he could barely see her, but he could see well enough to watch her move from the floor.

Brennan stood and held out a hand toward him. Booth stared at it for a moment before taking it and rising from the floor as well. Holding hands with her was a strange phenomenon, but then again…so was her leading him back to her bedroom. _Invited._

Their fingers twined together, and in front of him, he saw the pale length of her spine and back, leading down to the perfect curves of her ass. She was like moonlight, guiding his way, but also with him…hand in hand.

Just before they reached her bedroom she turned, and gave him a soft and sleepy smile. With her other hand she pushed open her door, and then there was even more darkness. Yet their hands remained linked. Brennan heard his soft breath before actually seeing him up close, as she led him into her room and then closed the door behind him. He was between her and the door, and in the darkness of the night before day, everything in her world seemed centered on him. Their eyes met again, and it was impossible for her not to lean in and brush her lips against the side of his neck.

Immediately, Brennan realized that they hadn't kissed yet. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was wrong, but when his lips parted on a soft moan, there was nothing she could do but kiss him again.

Her fingers released his and then both of her hands were cupping his face. It was surreal, after their wild sex in her living room to be caught in this nearly ethereal moment with him. His arms loosely wrapped around her waist and he took a step. Brennan was right with him, and one step turned into two and then another before he was pressing her up against her bedroom wall. One of his hands cupped her bottom and his other hand slid between her slick thighs. He tested her wetness with one finger and then inserted a second. Brennan's mind rebelled against the pleasure. In the back of her mind, she knew this night was supposed to be about Booth and his needs, but she was finding it impossible to do anything but kiss him desperately while he stroked her insides.

Memories of his hands, of his goodness, spread throughout her conscious, and she gasped against his lips, kissing him over and over. It was slow and soft and perfect._ Booth._

It took her an entire minute to realize she was chanting his name in between gentle kisses to his mouth. Her cries grew a fraction louder, and when he stroked his tongue into her mouth at the same time he rubbed her clit with his thumb, she splintered apart into a climax. It was softer than the one she'd had earlier, but no less intense emotionally.

"Bed," she kissed the side of his mouth. "We should move to the bed. And I can…" she offered, the words falling away when he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, falling with her to the mattress.

"I can't…not yet," Booth admitted, contenting himself with pulling her satisfied body close to his.

Brennan pressed her hands to his chest and nodded, pleased that he was spending the entire night.

-b&b-

A noise woke Booth, and he squinted toward the alarm clock on the side table to see it was nearly 4 AM. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and winced at the stiffness in his back. A smile curved up his lips at the reason as he started to walk toward the door.

"Booth?" he heard, and he turned around, almost gasping at the way his partner looked in her bed. Long limbs and pale skin against her sheets. Her eyes were closed, and Booth wondered if she was even awake or if she'd just mumbled his name at his absence.

"I'll be back," he promised before sliding from her bedroom and making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Standing at her sink, he sipped the water and considered what had happened between them_. Sex._

Sex is what had happened. One night of mind numbing pleasure. Of frantic thrusts into liquid heat.

From where he stood, he heard a slight noise outside, a honk of a horn that signaled very early morning traffic. His body resisted the idea, wanting the darkness outside to remain for as long as possible. He was normally a morning person, but he wanted this night to be twice as long. Realizing that even if they were done having sex, he still wanted to spend every possible moment with Brennan as he could, he dumped the rest of his water into the sink and walked back to the bedroom.

The sight there made him catch his breath. The moonlight from the windows slipped over her naked skin, and she rested on her side, just as he'd left her. Her eyes were nearly completely shut, but when he walked toward her, she smiled, and he knew she was watching him from beneath her heavy lids.

"Top or bottom," she asked in a husky voice, holding up a condom. Her smile was impossibly both sleepy and saucy, and Booth felt his stomach drop at how amazing she was.

"Neither," he offered, but still accepted the condom.

"What?" she murmured, watching him as he moved over her on the bed.

Booth chuckled and situated himself behind her, completely spooning her body against his front. "Up you go," he encouraged softly, wrapping one large hand around her smooth thigh and lifting it up. His palm slipped down her leg until he was cupping her knee, and he gently nudged her leg backward, comfortably situating it over top of his.

Brennan closed her eyes against the luxurious feel of him pressed so deliciously against her. All long and lean and muscled and so amazingly hard. Between her legs, she felt his penis lengthen. "Condom", she held out her hand, and when he handed it over, she worked between her legs, sheathing him in one practiced stroke. Once he was covered, she began to rub him, caressing the underside of his shaft with her hand and the head of his cock with her wet folds.

"Mmmmmm," Booth moaned appreciatively, laying soft kisses along her bare shoulders. "I've thought about this," he confessed, then paused, wondering if the admission was too much.

"Me too," she admitted, and he breathed a sigh of relief, moaning again when the tip of him slipped just inside her core. His hand landed on her hip and he held her still as he moved inside of her in one long, slow thrust.

"Ohhhhhhh," she arched forward, loving the slide of him deep within her. When he pulled out, she arched back against his chest and hips, following his every inch.

The rhythm between them was so natural and fluid and Booth continued to press kisses against her back and shoulders. One soft kiss landed against the back of her neck, and Brennan shivered, her hand clamping on his. She instinctively squeezed her muscles around him and Booth grunted, shoving into her and quickening their movements. His teeth grazed her earlobe as his cock pummeled inside of her. The delicate balance between the pain he could inflict to her neck and the pressure between her thighs was making her light-headed.

"Yes, Booth, you feel so good. I've…so good," she cried out, rocking back and forth with his every thrust. "Better than I ever imagined."

Damn, that turned him on. Booth swept his hand over her hip, settling it against her stomach before letting it slide all over her body. From his position, he had free range to her entire front and he plucked at her nipple, letting his lips seal to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He gently pulled her nipples while he sucked hard, only coming up for air to groan when he felt her get even hotter and wetter around his desperate cock.

"Oh, Bones, you're like a fucking dream come true," he sucked so hard on an incredibly small patch of skin just behind her ear. He knew he was leaving a mark but no one would know it but her. In his mind, he imagined her in her office, tucking her hair behind her ear to cover it up, and he tensed, on the verge of exploding so hard.

"Bones, baby," he rasped, pressing his hand to her belly before thumbing his way over her clit, strumming it in fast strokes and presses. "Baby, tell me you're close, because I'm about to fucking combust."

"Yes!" she swiveled her hips back toward him, increasing the friction all around him.

"Fuck yes, don't stop" he begged, keeping up his end of the bargain. His hips pistoned forward at a ridiculous pace while his thumb worked in counter motion against her clit. He brought his index finger down and then trapped her clit between it and his thumb, working her so fast and furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes," tripped from her lips as she squeezed him so tightly. Booth felt her shatter all around him and gave himself up to it. Gave himself up to _her,_ to _them,_ to this new discovery between them as he tried to block out the reality that it was only for one night.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…" he moaned her name like a prayer as he emptied inside of her.

"Booth," she whimpered, her fingernails biting into his thigh. Soon her hand covered his. She moved it from between her thighs and pressed it against her stomach, letting him feel her breathing against his palm. It was such a comforting gesture, yet he was the one gaining comfort from her nearness. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but all he could do is murmur her name as sleep overtook them both once again.

**-b&b-**

Brennan's alarm went off, and she quickly rolled over to turn it off. But between her body and her side table was Booth, still sound asleep. Somehow, he'd ended up on her side of the bed. Not wanting to wake him, she lifted one leg over him, reaching with her fingers to click the alarm off. Hovering over him, she watched him as he slept for a few seconds. He'd felt so good between her thighs and the memory, combined with the fact that she'd always loved morning sex made her want to wake him up. But it was officially morning, and Monday morning at that, and she knew they needed to get to work. Moving quickly toward her bathroom, she flipped on the water, letting it warm up before stepping in and closing the shower door behind her. The water sprayed all around, and Brennan smoothed her hands over her hair, getting it wet enough to lather with shampoo.

Just as she applied it to her hair, she heard the latch of her shower door open. Rationally, she knew it was Booth, but the rush of cool air compared to the hot shower still caught her off guard, and she whirled around. The floor was slippery enough that she gasped, one foot finding it hard to get traction.

Immediately, Booth's hand shot out and captured her elbow. Before Brennan could blink, he was standing right in front of her. Like some sort of centerfold, she stood there, her arms up, fingers tangled in her hair while tracks of water sluiced down her pale skin. Her nipples tightened both from the cool air and Booth's large presence.

"Booth," she finally whispered, and even it seemed to echo loudly off of the tiled shower walls. Her eyes slammed shut at the way she knew his name reverberated when screamed. She'd done it enough times before on her own. But now he was here, literally with her, naked in her shower. Brennan felt desperation rock through her body and she had to prevent herself from plastering her entire body against Booth's.

"Bones, I…" Booth stepped closer and then his hand rose. Between his thumb and forefinger was a foil wrapped square. "I just…"

The splash of water was loud enough to drown out his words, but Brennan's eyes were pinned to his firm lips, and she saw more than heard him continue.

"I just need one more time. I know it's morning, but…"

His words were cut off when Brennan stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and her left calf around his leg.

"Yes," she nodded, pressing her face to his strong neck. "I want you," she admitted in a soft murmur. Booth shivered in her arms, and then moved forward. It was Brennan's turn to shiver when her bare back hit the cool tile of her shower wall.

Booth stepped back and looked at her from head to toe. Brennan did the same to him, watching, mesmerized as his long blunt fingers deftly ripped open the condom wrapper. The foil fell to the shower floor and he used one hand to roll the rubber down his hard cock. Brennan's hands clenched at her sides. She wanted that cock. She wanted it in her hands, in her mouth, in her pussy. She opened her mouth to tell him so when he reached for the shampoo on her shower shelf. The words fell from Brennan's lips as she watched him pour a bit in his palm, lather up his hands and work his fingers aggressively through his hair. The anticipation made her stomach clench. She watched his arm and chest and stomach muscles bunch under the steaming spray as he cleaned his hair. The suds tracked down his gorgeous body, bypassing his lean hips and straining condom-covered erection.

Brennan heard a groan and realized it came from Booth. Her eyes instantly rose to his and she noticed his gaze was pinned to her mouth. The dangerously dark brown of his eyes made her gasp, the want made her head swim, her body wet and ready to welcome him in. His eyes raced down her body and then and only then did Brennan realize she was touching herself. Her fingers traced her slick folds, dipping in gently to ease the ache. She didn't stop until he groaned. Then and only then did she slip her fingers over her stomach before reaching forward and running the backs of her fingers against Booth' stomach, spreading her desire for him against his taut skin. His cock hardened further as if in jealousy.

_One more time_, the words swirled in her mind, in her belly, between her legs. One more time was all she had. Rationally, she knew she should hold off to prolong the inevitable. But her empty core wept desperately for the pounding of his cock. No one else would do, she was beginning to realize. The future reality tried to creep in, but Brennan blocked it out of her mind as best as possible. Her arms shot forward and her hands latched onto Booth's elbows. She yanked him forward and he came so willingly that their bodies were soon pressed together without a centimeter of space between them. His hard penis pressed deliciously into her belly, and her pussy now twitched with jealousy. Her nipples tightened and pearled against his warm and wet chest. His hands rested on either side of her head, making her feel so gloriously trapped by him. But it was his lips, a scant millimeter from hers, that really had her salivating.

A subtle movement from his hips and one of his hands moved to her thigh, pressing it outward. Without breaking eye contact, Booth lined up the head of his penis right to her opening. No words were exchanged, but what words were there? Brennan was afraid of what would come out of her mouth. She couldn't break the terms of the bargain now. He'd expressed desperation; she'd responded with an offer; he'd accepted that offer. One night. One amazing, earth shattering, fucking amazing night—"Oh!" she cried out when he thrust into her in a single slide.

This angle was ridiculously good, and Brennan lifted onto her tiptoes to add some more leverage. Booth's hands fell to her hips as he began to pile drive into her. For as slow as he'd moved since he'd joined her in the shower, now he was fucking her as if there was no tomorrow. Brennan was keenly aware that in the sexual sense, there was no 'tomorrow'. A wave of sadness flooded in her chest, and she tried to block it out, clasping Booth's shoulders and riding his cock as best she could. "Booth!"

"Yes," he growled, his face still so close to hers.

She was going to come, hard and fast, on the length of his penis. He pistoned into her so smoothly she thought she was going to catch fire between her legs. His body pressed against her clit with every forward thrust, and the undersides of her nipples grew harder and harder, both in reaction to his hard chest and the excitement building inside of her.

"Fuck," she moaned and cried out at the way the single word spurred him on to screw her even faster. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," the crude word felt soft around the edges compared to the way Booth's brown eyes were getting darker and more fierce. Her pussy clenched hard, convulsing around Booth's thrusts, and Brennan felt her body pulling his even deeper inside of hers. Her nails scraped down his back, and when he hissed in reaction, she came harder, loving the idea of leaving a mark on him. Her hands landed on his hard ass where she grasped him, writhing desperately in his arms as she rode out her amazing orgasm. "Booth, yes…oh yes," she tried to breathe, to think, to stand up straight.

After a full minute, she realized she was wrapped around him, her arms resting against his hips and her core rippling gently around his still gloriously long penis.

Feeling both drowsy and wired, Brennan leaned back, once again meeting Booth's gaze. His jaw was so firm, his lips so straight. Brennan stared at him, loving the look on his face, loving everything about him in that moment.

She slipped one hand against his hip until it was between their legs, gently cupping his balls. Her other hand slid up his spine until she was cupping the back of his neck. Using a slow massage on both, she licked her lips. "Come, Booth. I want to feel your orgasm."

He grew impossibly harder all over, and his lips parted in response to her words. Brennan gasped at the feel of him pressing inside of her, and needing him more than she needed her next breath, she sealed her mouth to his, thrusting her tongue inside his lips.

Booth groaned against her as he began to pick up speed again. Brennan worked her hands, loving the feel of his heavy sack in one palm while her other hands tangled in the hair at the back of his head. She knew kissing him was a mistake. Technically a kiss was just a precursor to intercourse. But kissing Booth had never been just anything, she knew that she was going to remember the taste of him every time she took a shower.

Every time she turned on the water, she was going to remember the sound of his voice as he asked her for one more time. Every time she soaped up her body, she was going to remember the feel of him screwing her into oblivion. Every time she closed her eyes, she would remember the way his mouth fit perfectly against hers. He'd stood in his office and taunted her about needing facts for research, and she knew that the information she was gathering was irrefutable. No other man was likely to fill her like Booth. No other man was likely to satisfy her again. No other man was likely to completely lose control in her arms. Not like Booth was now. His mouth wrenched away from hers and he groaned so loudly, Brennan knew the sound was going to echo in more than just her ears. It resonated down into her entire being, lodging as deeply as his cock was embedded up into her.

Between her thighs, she felt him pulse in a series of rhythmic thrusts so forceful, she knew she'd also remember the feel of him.

"Fuck, Bones," he panted, pressing his face to her shoulder and pulling in one heaving breath after another.

One more time. One last time.

Booth stood up straight and his cock slipped out of her. Brennan watched his eyes linger on her mouth, and she knew he wanted to kiss her again. Just as he was about to lean in, she heard the sound of his cell phone ring from her bedroom. It was followed by the ring of her own phone, and their eyes met as reality crashed around them.

"I'm gonna," Booth cleared his throat and motioned backward with his thumb.

"Yes," Brennan rasped out, smoothing her hands down her bare sides. "That is probably a good idea."

Booth inhaled through his nose and stood still for a second longer before turning and opening up the shower door. Brennan knew the best thing to do would be to follow him. But she waited a couple more minutes, slicking conditioner through her hair and rinsing it before turning off the water and toweling off.

When she reached her bedroom, Booth was already gone. A small note with an address was resting by her phone.

**-b&b-**

An hour later, Brennan grew tense as she and the rest of the forensics team piled out of the Jeffersonian van and approached the remains Booth was currently standing over. _Relax_. Willing herself to settle, she also made herself stand up straight as she grew closer.

"Hello, Booth," she nodded in his direction. One look in her eyes told him she was keeping it professional.

He rubbed his knuckle against his nose and shifted his weight before motioning toward the remains. "Yeah. Hey, Bones."

**-b&b—**

**So…will Booth and Brennan forget what happened? Will they be able to stay 'just partners'? Will Booth be tempted to take Brennan up on her 'assistance' again? Will Brennan say yes or no? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, heyyyy! It's that time again for a new chapter of this story! If you're a fan of sleeplessinatlanta's writing (and you should be!), you will believe me when I say that she's the one keeping this story alive, and it would NOT be getting done without her help. She's awesome. Speaking of awesome, I'm hoping that as soon as I post this, the sweet joy of an email alert will reach your inbox. That would be incredibly awesome. **

**So I'm sprinkling a little of Booth's 'magic' dust and some of Brennan's 'I don't believe in magic, Booth, but I do believe in you' dust around these parts and hoping everything cooperates!**

**If you recall from our last installment, Booth had accepted Brennan's 'offer' for sexual release, and now both of them are faced with the reality that it was a one time experience. **

**Sure...**

**-b&b-**

"Oh man," Booth rolled his shoulders back, closing his eyes for a second and wrapping his fingers around his beer. He sighed deeply and cracked open one eye, peering toward Brennan who sat in the stool next to him and sipped her wine. "This one was crazy."

Brennan set her wineglass down and rimmed the base of it with her index finger. "It was rather intense. Though we were quite impressive in the interrogation room."

"_Yeah_, we were!" Booth bragged and leaned forward suddenly, a big but somewhat shy grin spreading across his face. Brennan couldn't help but smile as well.

Their eyes met and locked, and though the mood was relaxed, they were both fairly hesitant. They'd made it the entire week without talking about the sex they'd had. Mainly, they'd been too busy. But now, here together, awareness crept between them.

_Impressive, indeed_, Brennan mused to herself, hoping the insistent flush she felt in her body wasn't evident on her face.

Impressive and intense both. Like the way he tasted...everywhere. _As good as I've always imagined he would._

Like the way he groaned from deep in his chest, the sound as if it awas all for her. _I'm fairly certain I'll irrationally want to harm any other woman who hears the sound._

Much like the way he wrapped those long fingers around her hips, massaging and cupping and squeezing and... _Oh, damn I want his fingers, his hands, his everything..._

By now, the flush she felt was too intense to credit just to a single glass of wine. Not even an entire glass-just half. Yet her nerves still rippled with anticipation and desire and what could only be doomed possibilities. _But his mouth..._

"Oh, God," she whispered harshly, trying to stem back the torrent of lust.

"Bones?" Booth murmured, leaning closer, his forehead creased with concern. Before he could ascertain her meaning, Brennan rose.

"I should go. I have a lecture to prepare for." Noting that her words seemed rushed, she pulled in a breath. "Let me pay tonight."

"Nah, I'm good," Booth waved her off and in the same motion, signaled for another beer. Brennan eyed him for a second.

She hesitated, disliking the thought that he was going to stay behind alone. These days she preferred to see exactly how many drinks he had on any given night. Experience taught her that while Booth was almost always perfectly controlled, alcohol rarely left him feeling good. Her chest ached a teensy bit at the thought of him not feeling good. Just as she was about to regain her barstool, she felt a slip of a hand on her back and she turned to see Sweets joinng them, motioning for his own beer. She hid a smile at the incredulous look Booth gave him, but when she lifted her eyebrows to Booth in question, he just smiled and shook his head. He'd be fine.

"I'll see you Monday," she tucked her chin down and smiled in return before turning toward the exit.

**-b&b-**

Except...he _didn't_ see her on Monday. Or Tuesday.

Booth tapped his index finger against his bobble-head, ignoring the ceramic smile bouncing his way as he frowned toward his office door. It was nearly the end of the workday on Wednesday, and he'd yet to see or talk to his partner since Friday night. The week before, they'd been together at least once each day. Of course, there'd been a case-but still, they'd been able to just chill without ever going there. To that night.

_That night._ It was how Booth had begun to think of it.

That night when he'd lost his mind and crossed a very defined line in their relationship.

That night when the only thing he'd cared about was being as close to her as possible. _And then even closer._

That night when he'd poured almost seven years of perfectly straight control into her tight and willing body.

His body was screaming for another night, but his mind wasn't clueless enough to believe he could sleep with her again and then go back to work as if nothing had happened. In fact, he'd stared up at his celing more nights than he wanted to admit, wondering if it was too late for that anyway.

_No. No way_, he blew out a breath with the mental pep talk.

_Then call her already._

The damn voice in his head-the same one that had told him to knock on her door- whispered in every corner of his soul. Huffing out a breath, he yanked open his phone and pressed 1.

"Brennan".

"Bones, how about dinner?" he gruffed out, then swallowed.

"Dinner?"

The hesitation in her voice made him sit up straight and look at the clock on his computer. 4:10.

Damn it. "Well it doesn't have to be dinner. " He was glad she couldn't see the way his knee was bouncing beneath his desk. Tossing his baseball in the air, he tried to sound casual. But man, her voice sounded good. "It could just be coffee. Or ice cream. Or, I don't know, pretzels or-"

"You're saying you're hungry," she interrupted, a hint of teasing in her voice telling him he was busted in his near-teenage desperation.

"Well...yeah," he lowered his voice. "I mean, there are tons of options. Pizza. Chinese. Thai. Italian. The diner."

"Booth, I'm aware," Brennan interrupted with a smile of her own. "I know what food options are available." When he sort of chuckled on his end of the line, Brennan leaned back in her office chair.

"Why don't you come to my apartment, and then we'll decide?" she offered.

"WE'LL decide?", he bickered. "If I remember correctly you've chosen what we've gotten to eat the past five times."

"See you at six," Brennan just smirked and closed her phone in reply, knowing he'd be there.

Sure enough, by the time the clock turned six, Brennan was standing near her fridge,rifling through take out menus. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that having Booth come over worried her a little. OR more than a little. Okay, a great deal. The reality was that she could remember their first time together as if it happened the night before. Staring at her dining room chair, she imagined him stting there, naked and hard and dark-eyed, so hot as he fisted his own cock and demanded she strip for him...

Her body responded to the knock on her door in exactly the same way as last time. Her spine tingled and then her blood pulsed through her veins.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was different. Or it was the same _as it had always been before that night_. Booth was here for dinner, at his own invitiation, but still. He was hungry, and not for sex.

Even if it had been the most satisfying sex. Incredible, amazing, tingling...She opened her door and flushed.

"Hey," she said, a little more breathless than she'd hoped. "How about Italian?"

The cock of his eyebrow told her he knew something she didn't, but all was revealed when he held up a bag and grinned.

"Beat you to it, Bones," he bragged, moving past her toward the kitchen. She watched him eye the dining room table and thought she saw him tense for a second, but then he was all ease as he opened her silverware drawer. "Hope you've got beer though. I didn't get any."

Brennan smiled as she closed her door and made her way to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and admired the breadth of Booth's shoulders, encased perfectly in snug black cotton. The fabric trailed down to his lean hips and she imagined the sound he'd make if she wrapped her arms around him, unzipped his pants, pulled out his penis and stroked him until he came. At the same time, she wanted to press her face to the curve of his neck and just breathe him in. He was so dangerously attractive to her; it was ridiculous.

Okay...she wasn't compartmentalizing at ALL. Maybe she should just talk to him. They were grown adults after all. And this entire "yes we've had incredible sex but now we'll just go back to before" was wearing on her nerves. They should talk. It wasn't rational to pretend otherwise.

"Booth..." she broached, skimming her fingers along her counter.

Booth turned around, the husky tone in his partner's voice making his heart pound. He closed the drawer, watching her. Something was on her mind and he wondered if it was the same thing that had been on his mind since he'd walked through her door.

Her tongue darted out against her bottom lip, and Booth felt it all the way to his cock. Before either of them could say anything, her phone rang. It was the old fashioned ring he knew meant only one thing. When the tell-tale vibration of his own phone made itself known, he yanked it out, frowning as he flipped it open.  
"Booth."

He met his partners' eyes, and then watched as she walked away, neither of them anxious to explain to their callers why they were already with the other. "Sure, I'll call Bones and tell her."

Brennan considered his words, but in the end, chose not to call him out on it.

**-b&b-**

They weren't the best damn crime solving team for nothing, and sure enough, they also solved this case within a week and a half, closing up most of the paperwork by Thursday night. They'd shared beers at the bar and smiles with the idea of maybe getting something for dinner together the next night.

And on Friday night, Brennan found herself in her office, busy grading thesis papers from her students, but after hearing a slight noise toward the platform, she looked up just in time to see Booth walk into her office.

"Hello, Booth," she stood up quickly, once again hoping her voice didn't sound as breathy to him as it did to her.

"Bones," he nodded and stood inside her door for a couple of seconds before his hands landed on his hips. He was still in his suit, and for not the first time, Brennan wondered how he managed to look as good at the end of a week as he did at the beginning of one. The air around him practically sizzled with agitation.

Immediately, Brennan's fingers flexed at her sides. She now knew exactly how to ease that agitation. _Except…_

…except that their one night was supposed to be exactly that, no matter how many times she'd felt the urge since then to stand as close to him as possible and just breathe him in. No matter how many mornings she'd woken up wet after dreaming of him sliding between her sheets and between her thighs.

In the back of her mind, she realized it was possible he was there to tell her about a case. But in the front of her mind, she quickly became aware of the fact that he'd been in her office for nearly two minutes and neither one had said anything at all except for hello.

Just before Brennan opened her mouth to ask if Booth wanted to get dinner, he spoke up.

"Are you, um…" he palmed the back of his neck before shoving both of his hands into his suit pant pockets. "Are you going to your place soon?"

_Flushed heat._

There was no other way to describe the rushed warmth that flooded through Brennan's belly.

_Yes!_, her body answered before the word even passed by her lips. She was going to have sex with him. _Again. And again and again and again_...stop. But, oh, yes. Yes, _yes, yes, yes, yes_.

"Yes," she murmured and then bit her lip to keep from repeating it. As calmly as she could, she walked over toward her coat rack, pulling on her trenchcoat. Anticipation fairly hummed, the entire mood in her office as taut as a violin string, but assuredly calm. Putting her coat on felt almost frivolous and flirtatious. Knowing it was only a matter of time before they had their hands all over one another made buttoning her coat up almost foreplay.

She didn't look at Booth and hardly acknowledged he was even still in the room. To any observer, it looked like nothing new. It wasn't uncommon for Booth to arrive to her office and steal her away for a dinner. But Brennan knew. She knew what he was here for. _Sex_. Stress relieving, close and personal, _all night long and thank God tomorrow is Saturday_ sex. She didn't meet his eyes as she walked past him through her office door, and he didn't say a word. Instead, Booth simply followed her through the quiet Jeffersonian.

Booth clenched his steering wheel for about the tenth time as he drove through the city. Street lights crystallized when they hit the headlights of oncoming traffic. The entire city seemed sparkly and in a celebratory mood. But Booth hardly noticed; almost all of his attention was focused on the shiny coupe in front of him. He knew the route to his partner's apartment by heart; he'd driven it more times than he could count. Yet he still followed, needing every action to be deliberate. Just one more night. One more release. One more acceptance of her willing offer. One more opportunity to lose himself inside of her before wrapping that part of him up for good.

If he didn't set the limit, he knew he'd never be able to stop. He'd never be able to stop knocking on her door, reaching for her touch, wrapping her legs around his waist, pounding inside of her. He'd never stop needing her. But this was it. _Just one more night._

In the back of his mind, he knew that even allowing himself this second night was going too far. But he was already too far gone, and when she parked her car outside her apartment, he couldn't do anything but the same.

Whether it was their natural routine or their bodies synching up, soon they were walking side by side. Through the door, up the steps, down the hallway. Still no words between them, and Booth watched, his internal body a riot of frenzied desire masked by his calm exterior, as Brennan pulled out her key. Damn, he wanted her. He wanted this for a thousand more nights. _Easy,_ he tried to warn himself.

His small warning lasted until he heard her lock unclick. Then she was opening the door, and he was following her inside. Within seconds, they were on the other side of her door, her back against it. His front against hers. Brennan let out a gasp, but didn't hesitate to unbutton her trenchcoat, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes were pinned to the hard line of Booth's lips, and she squirmed and grabbed onto his belt when one of his hands fell to her hip. He lifted his other hand to his mouth, sucking two of his fingers between deep inside, and a moan fell from Brennan's lips.

"I…" Booth released his fingers with a soft pop before sliding them up and under her skirt, burrowing beneath her panties to ready her as much as possible. He was as hard as he could ever remember being, and he wanted to make sure she could take it. "I just need…" he begged her to understand what he was trying to say as his fingers slicked for the first time over her warm center. "Damn, Bones, you're soaked."

"Yes," she nodded, smoothing her hands up his chest and leaning toward him as she wrapped her hands against his collar. "I want you too. I thought about this the entire drive home, and I'm…OH" she cried out and fell forward when his fingers rubbed a straight line over her clit to her opening before sliding inside just a fraction of an inch. She was wet, and his fingers were still moist from his mouth. When he yanked his hand away, pulling her underwear down in a rush and shoving her skirt up to her waist, Brennan pulled as well, ripping his shirt clear open from neck to belt, baring his perfect chest to her desperate mouth and hands.

Her teeth scraped over his shoulder just as he yanked down his pants and with a single thrust, buried himself deep inside her body. "Oh yeah," he groaned, his forehead falling to her shoulder as he built up a fast and frantic rhythm. "Oh, fuck yessssssssss," he hissed, scraping his teeth against the pale curve of her neck. One of his hands remained on her hip, keeping her skirt shoved up and out of the way. With his other hand, he cupped the back of her neck, smoothing her hair to one side, revealing her perfect skin to his mouth. With every tiny nipping bite and kiss, he felt her clench around him, and within five strokes, his fingers were near to leaving marks on her hip. "Are you coming?" he gasped. "Because I can't-"

"Yes," Brennan arched against him, squeezing his ass hard and yanking him inside of her. He couldn't stop? She couldn't imagine anyone wanting anyone else as much as she wanted him in that moment, as much as she'd wanted him all week, all month, all year, fuck-nearly a decade. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Booth felt her clench around his dick and he unloaded, shoving inside of her so deep, he wasn't he could find his way out. She pulled his orgasm from him and he felt her flood around his penis in the most delicious way.

"Damn," he wheezed, catching his breath and inhaling the scent of their sex. "Damn, Bones, you satisfy me."

The air around them cooled a bit, but Brennan still traced light fingertips against his chest. Pleased by his words, she enjoyed the feel of his tight muscles, rippling from exertion. But then he stiffened in a way that had nothing to do with pleasure, and she leaned her head back to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked, her fingers resting against his ribs.

His jaw tightened, but he didn't look away. "No rubber." His jaw tightened. "Hell, Bones, I'm sorry. I've never, I mean...But I was just so…I needed you, and…"

"It's okay," Brennan nodded. "I'm clean." Her hands fell to her sides. "If that's what you were worried about."

Booth couldn't hold back his small frown. This was hardly good post-sex talk, but he didn't see a way to avoid it. "No, Bones. I wasn't worried. Of course not." He took a small step back, forcing his eyes to remain on her face and not on the way her skirt was rucked up around her waist with her panties tangled near her knees. " I just… I mean, I'm clean too. So…okay," he sighed, trying to breathe normally. "I um…" Fuck, he'd just literally come to her office to see her and maybe just..., and within thirty minutes had taken her against her apartment front door. "And I haven't been seeing anyone, of course," he added.

They stared at one another, both feeling awkward at what should happen next. As matter of factly as possible, Brennan bent over and pulled her underwear off, letting her skirt fall back to her knees. She was nearly trembling at the idea of Booth sharing sex with someone else like he'd just had it with her. She wasn't sure what she was feeling; rage, jealousy, all irrational, especially considering he'd just made it clear there wasn't anyone else. "I'm also currently not seeing anyone else."

His fists clenched so quickly and then he forced them to relax. "Okay,".

"I'm going to change my clothing, Booth. But if you'd like…" she rose and met his eyes, hesitation in her gaze. "You can stay. We could…order some dinner," she offered.

The offer was a tiny bit sweet and so familiar that for a moment, Booth considered accepting. But then he realized his shirt was ripped. "I don't…" he let out a small humorless chuckle. "I don't have another shirt, and…well, hell, Bones." His voice was low and unsure. This was insane. "I don't want to screw and scram, but," he motioned toward his body.

"No," Brennan nodded. "I understand. It's been a long day. A long week, really."

"It's not..." Booth bit his lip and tried to figure out what to say as he zipped up his pants. They stared at each other for another moment until Booth shifted his weight to his other foot. "You could, um...come over to my place." He cleared his suddently dry throat when she blinked at him in surprise. "I mean, if you want. We could just...get something to eat. Or..."

"Sure," Brennan nodded quickly, already making her way past him toward her bedroom. "That would be very enjoyable."

It was awkward as hell, but at least they were talking. "Yeah," Booth agreed. "So, I'll see you?"

"Yes, I'll change my clothes and then I'll come to your apartment."

"Great," Booth nodded and looked down to his ruined shirt and the way his tie still hung over his chest. He fisted the front together as best as possible and opened her door. "See you, Bones."

**_-b&b-_**

This time, _she_ showed up with food: eggplant for her and mongolian beef for him with rice for them both. They ate in mostly silence, and when they were done, Booth convinced her to stick around to watch a movie. Lately they'd been settling on the ESPN 30 for 30 series. He'd liked the sports while she'd liked the societal investigations. "If you promise not to be too squinty," Booth warned, but also grinned and pulled his favorite blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over them as he clicked the remote.

"I make no promises," Brennan insisted, but Booth could have sworn he saw a smile. Instinctively, he ran his arm along the back of the couch. It was such a boyfriend thing to do, and he wondered what she'd think of it. When she inched toward him, nearly touching his side, he had his answer.

And about an hour later, he looked down to see her fast asleep, her face peaceful as she slept against his side. As if she knew he was watching her, she blinked open dreamy eyes, so wide and blue Booth thought _he_ was the one dreaming.

"Hi," he murmured, watching as her brow furrowed a tiny bit.

"Hi," she squinted one eye at him then pressed both hands against him and stood up, awkwardly gathering up the remains of their dinner.

"Aw, leave it, Bones. I can get that-" his voice trailed after her as she walked toward his kitchen.

"No need," she called in return, her voice still a bit husky from sleep.

But it still affected him like a siren's call, and he shoved up from the couch, following her and standing in the kitchen doorway. She didn't look at him but just wiped down the counter. "Rationally, the best course of action would be to divulge-"

Booth barely understood what she was saying. "What?"

She spared him an amused glance. "Why was your day so terrible?"

His lip curled up in disgust and he looked away. "Why'd you have to go and bring that up, Bones?" he whined, but she only smiled wider. "We were having such a nice night too..."

Brennan wiped her hands on a damp paper towel and then moved to stand in front of him, lifting one of his hands into hers and using the towel on his hand too. "What happened?"

Booth felt his body relax at her invitation. And combined with her soft touch, he was putty in her hands. "Sheila mixed the reports in the copier again."

"The collate button?" Brennan groused, knowing how frustrating the new secretary had been on several occasions. "Why don't you report her, Booth?"

His shoulders tensed, and he considered pulling his hand back. "I don't know...she's just so young and I don't want to crush her spirits."

Brennan smiled, biting her bottom lip as she set the papertowel on the counter but kept Booth's hand in hers. "What else?"

Booth eyed her, wondering how she kept managing to read him like a book. "Hell, you know, the usual. Traffic jam, Parker too sick to hang out, the collate thing, then on top of that, Sweets tells me that because our last case was about that abusive jackass that he wants to talk to me about it next week." He felt her tense with awareness at the situation.

"Oh?" was all she said, watching as her thumbs created a soft pressure against his hand. _Damn, Bones and her massage techniques were oh so amazing._

"Yeah," he tried to shrug and swallow and change the subject. "Like the case wasn't intense enough, right?"

"Right," she agreed, meeting his eyes. "It required a tremendous amount of effort on both our parts."

"I," Booth leaned a bit closer. "I don't know. It was just one of those days where nothing seems to go right, where I know that getting frustrated is the last thing I want to do, but when it's all combined, I just can't take having another thing go wrong, you know?" Going through the list made his shoulders tighten as the stress from his day threatened to creep right back on in. He tried to push it back, unclenching a fist and reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Bones, I," his voice was hesitant, knowing he was about to admit a lot. "I would've gone completely crazy if it weren't for you."

One side of her mouth quirked up in a small smile. "Do you mean my expertise on the case, or-"

Her unanswered question caused something to shift inside of Booth, and he gave a low chuckle, feeling a tiny bit of confidence as he gave a quick little tug on one of her sweatshirt hoodie strings. It bounced right back into place and he did it again. "Both...though one more than the other..." he admitted with a grin. "But I'm not telling you which one."

Brennan leaned closer to him. "It's possible that I might enjoy it when you go 'completely crazy' as you say, though of course, that's not the most appropriate term, as crazy would imply that you don't have full control of your faculties, and you certainly do seem to have control, and-"

"Is that an invitation?" Booth cut her off with his lips, pulling back just enough to see her answer in her eyes before she even opened her mouth again.

At her yes, he slipped his fingers between them and found the zipper of her sporty hoodie, sliding it down and smoothing her sweatshirt out of the way. His hands splayed on her ribs, just below her cotton sports bra. He hooked his thumbs under the stretchy band and lifted it up and over her breasts until he could stare at her. With one finger, he traced her nipples, watching as they hardened in his direction. "So beautiful," he murmured. Heat flared in his belly, and he wanted to just open his mouth and completely inhale her, every single inch.

Brennan pressed her hands to his stomach and pushed, giving him the right idea. He took a step backward, and she took a forward one, and then they were rushing toward his bedroom, all of their clothing falling to the floor in their wake. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her to him, his lips wrapped sexily around a tight nipple, and Brennan groaned, spearing her fingers through his hair and holding on as they pushed past the threshold to his bedroom completely naked. Once inside, Booth stilled, his body tensing in an effort to gain control and last more than two minutes. Fucking her against her apartment door was bad enough, he at least wanted to take his time in his own damn bed. Gritting his teeth, he spun her around and yanked her back against his body, burying his face in her neck and running his hands all over her front. "Fuck, Bones, you're gorgeous. And you turn me on so damn much, you know that, right?"

His sure palms skated over her nipples and down to her hips and thighs where he massaged, even as his lips trailed over her shoulders and back. "So damn amazing. Perfect fucking fit in my hands."

The words were escaping from somewhere previously locked tight, and he knew they weren't the kind of words normally associated with stress relief or friends (or hell, partners) with benefits, but there was nothing he could do to prevent them from spilling out. With her arms draped sexily around his neck, her breasts rose, proudly displayed for him, and he sucked on her shoulder as he cupped her, weighing her in his hands and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

"Booth," Brennan arched back toward him, rubbing her ass against his cock. She clamped her hands onto his forearms to level her sense of balance when she felt how hard he was, how desperation was oozing in every single one of his controlled movements. A streak of his pre-cum hit the base of her back, and she cried out, falling forward until her hands were pressed flat against his bedroom wall. "Get inside of me, Booth. Just take what you need."

On a harsh curse, Booth grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, lining the head of his cock right at her opening before he slid into her in one devastating thrust. "Damn, Bones..." he rasped out, pulling out of her before thrusting back inside, the tight walls of her pussy incredibly soft and wet and_ oh so fucking hot_. It killed him how wet she was for him, every single time. "Baby, uhhhhhhohhhhhhyeahhhhh," he slid out and then in, and then again, and then a third time before he latched his mouth to the side of her neck, hoping he could make her come too. "I'm so sorry, Bones. I want you so bad, and I know it's not even sided, and I should be-" his words fell away as she tensed around him, bending over further and increasing the angle for his thrusts. "Bones, mmmmm, I...I should be concentrating on you and...you've been so amazing, and I'm sorry, and..."

"Stop," she breathed, stepping forward so quickly that his penis nearly bobbed back to his belly. "Just stop," She turned and pushed on his shoulders, not stopping until Booth fell against his bed. Brennan straddled him, her wet core soaking his stomach and her eyes pinning him in place as she rotated her hips over and over. "It has not been one-sided. It hasn't," she insisted when he opened his mouth to contradict her. "And even if it had been, I'd still be okay with it, because since the day I've met you, I've wanted you. And if anyone gets to have you like this, it's me. Oh fuck, Booth, I love your cock," she confessed, sinking down onto him and closing her eyes in rapture.

Her crude words were still somehow ethereal, and Booth watched, entranced as she began to ride him.

"I love how big you are, how much you fill me up, just like you fill up the rest of my life. ." Brennan gasped, her eyes nearly going blind in pleasure as she fluttered around him. Her neck fell forward, and her hair spilled over her shoulders, and Booth fell onto his back, cupping her hips as he encouraged the way she was fucking him senseless.

Her perfect breasts bounced with every forward rock, and Booth's mouth watered. He wanted to suck her so badly, but settled for palming her breasts, squeezing until she gasped and rocked faster. His hips joined the movement, and he pulled on her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. "Yes," she moaned, the sound so feminine and strong at the same time that Booth nearly came. He gritted his teeth and rocked his hips into hers, smoothing one hand down her back till he cupped her sexy ass and held her down on him while he fucked her from below, pistoning into her hot and tight wetness.

Brennan came like white lightning, shattering all around him. Booth cried out at the sensation, barely holding himself back from coming immediately. As her wet and clenching core continued to flex all around him, Booth flipped them, sliding in and out of her heat in solid thrusts. He was staring down at her, and when she flung languid arms over her head and opened gratified and satisfied eyes on him, he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm begin at the base of his cock.

"So...no condom?" he checked through gritted teeth. Coming bare inside of her once could count as a mistake of passion, but doing it again was deliberate, and he knew it- no matter how fucking sensational it felt to have her wrapped so damn tight around him. _Flesh to flesh, Bones all over him, all around him._

"No need," she promised, letting her fingers trace over his jaw. Her thumb skimmed over his lips and Booth sucked it inside his mouth. They both groaned, and Booth fell forward, his hard penis sliding deep, deep, deep into her willing body. He felt her place soft tiny kisses along his jaw as he squeezed his eyes shut and planted his hands on the mattress on either side of her shoulders, using his upper body to rock forward and back. His knees ached and his hips tensed, but there was nothing but exquisite pleasure as he came, shooting so hotly inside of her. He'd been so caught up in stress earlier that he hadn't registered exactly how it felt to come inside of her, bare and vulnerable.

But now he felt every single millimeter of her welcome. Hot, wet, perfect silky pulses inside her equally tight velvet body. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones," her name tripped off his lips as he poured himself inside of her, competely at her mercy. Damn, they fucking fit together.

His breathing was harsh and he tried to lift up with his hands, but couldn't. "Bones," he offered, knowing he was slightly crushing her under his collapsed weight. But she didn't seem to mind as she lazily wrapped her arms and legs around his shoulders and thighs, and his mind tried to process just how perfect it felt to be in her arms, to have given her everything he had to give.

He mustered enough strength to fall to his side, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close. Having her here in his bed was a dream come true after a thousand nights of wishing for it. He wanted to say more, to tell her his thoughts. But the silence was too strong, and their bodies too close.

And so much had been said already.

**-b&b-**

Booth wasn't sure what woke him, but maybe it was the creak of his floorboards. He opened his eyes to see his partner slipping from his bedroom.

"Bones?" he called sleepily, and she froze, turning toward him in one of his t-shirts.

"Hi," she looked at him, her eyes honest, but not quite sure what was experected. _Hell if he knew_. He stared at the hem of his shirt against her bare thighs and he wanted to lick along the edge of the cotton and bare skin. _And more._

"Did I wake you up?" her question made him blink and meet her eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"No," Booth frowned and shoved up on his elbows, his sheet falling to pool around his waist. "It's Saturday, right?" he asked, knowing that if he had to go into work, he'd be liable to shoot something.

"Yes, and..." Brennan paused. "I already had plans to meet Angela for breakfast, and if I cancel, she'll want to know why, and..."

_And they weren't telling anyone about them_. Hell, what even _were_ they? Booth's mind felt fuzzy at the questions, and he knew he needed to say something to reassure her enough to let her go, even though all he wanted was to push back the sheet, tell her they could screw the rest of the world and what they thought. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was, "I don't want things to be weird."

She flinched, and he bit back a wince. But then her gaze softened. "Have we ever been normal, Booth?"

The question was somehow both a joke and completely truthful, and as soon as it left her mouth, Brennan knew the words were ridiculous. She knew she wasn't going to be wanting normal ever again. Everything about Booth made her want only more. More of everything. Even if they were never together again, she knew she'd never be as completely satisfied by anyone else.

Booth knew she was trying to make the situation easier, but her words only made him more on edge. He knew what she was offering and he was torn between the part of himself that wanted to promise her everything would be fine and the part of him that knew that unless he was with her for life, nothing would ever be fine.

His silence was his answer, and Brennan nodded once, opening his bedroom door wider and leaning down to pick up her pants. "I'll see you later, Booth."

"Yeah," he rubbed a hand over his face and stared in her direction. "Tomorrrow, How about lunch."

"Sure," Brennan nodded. "Tomorrow, Booth.

**-b&b-**

**Yep, because doing it just one more time is really going to help you get over each other, B&B. Good call on that one! Let us know how that turns out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, hey! If you'll remember from last time, Booth and Brennan were both sure that sleeping together only one more time would be enough. And yes, we all had a good laugh over that one, didn't we? **_

_**Here's the next (and close to last) installment of this story. Be sure to check out Sleeplessinatlanta's mirrored chappie as well and let us know what you think.**_

_**-b&b-**_

As the next days turned into a couple of weeks, one thing became very clear to Booth- his partner was not going to allow herself to take him up on her own offer.

Despite the words she'd rasped out, demanding he understand she'd been needing him as much as he needed her, she hadn't shown any other desperation toward him sexually.

Yet he knew that if he called her or showed up at her door, she'd accept and touch him all night long. The discrepancy made him unwilling to take her up on the offer despite the always constant and now magnified ache he felt to have her in his arms. Not just for sex, but for everything. More shared dinners. More falling asleep during a movie. More, more, more.

The memory of her voice and the way she'd matched him stroke for stroke wrapped around him at the most inopportune times, and damn it, he'd known that one real taste of being with her would do that to him. He'd known that two nights with her would likely tether him even closer to her. But he still wanted more. And more than that, he wanted HER to want more.

But he wasn't sure how to bring it up with her. She'd offered to let him have sex with her for stress relief, and he wanted to offer her sex with him any time, any place, any reason. And hell, even more than that...he just wanted to be with her. He wanted the everything she'd mentioned. He wanted to be what she said he was. He also knew it would take a plan.

**-b&b-**

Brennan pulled her car into traffic and turned the radio to a local news channel. The rain pouring on her windshield made it hard to see even three feet in front of her. The last time it had rained this hard, roads had been closed and it had taken her over 45 minutes to get to work. Her fingers clenched on her steering wheel as she slammed on the brakes, skidding to a wet stop for a red light. The weatherman on the radio warned against falling limbs, citing the accompanying strong winds as a major hazard. Her wipers seemed to mock her, barely clearing the glass in front of her before it was covered with streaming drops of water. Just as the light turned green, she prepared to drive, only to slam on her brakes again when two pedestrians ran across the street right in front of her. They were together, without an umbrella or apparently the ability to read a 'do not walk' signal. She wanted to be frustrated at them, but considering it was pouring rain, she didn't want to begrudge them their desire to find shelter soon. But when she saw them grab hands and lean toward one another for a rain-soaked kiss under the streetlight, Brennan felt confused.

A honk behind her made her realize she'd lost track of the flow of traffic, and she quickly pushed on the gas pedal, driving through the city streets. But the kissing couple stuck with her. What would it be like to be so connected to another person that pouring rain and cold wind didn't stifle the immediate affection required for a stolen kiss? A warm flush spread through her chest as she imagined sharing a moment like that with Booth. She'd kissed him in the rain before, but not in a long time, and he'd been so serious that night. A memory of standing in his kitchen and smiling at him while he toyed with her sweatshirt drawstring and smiled back transposed over her fantasy moment. It was so easy to imagine being relaxed with Booth. It was too easy. _Dangerously easy._

She'd offered him sex, and it wasn't as if she could change the terms of her deal. She couldn't even ask HIM for sex, technically, though she supposed if she ever did, Booth would be willing to accept.

She came to a stop at another light and heard her cell phone ringing. Opening it quickly, she checked for more pedestrians. "Brennan,"

"Hey, Bones..."

Booth's voice was low, and brought to mind heavy lidded brown eyes and rippling muscles. Oh, it was not good to know that even the sound of his voice was going to conjure up memories of dark and silky sex.

"Yes?"

"Everything okay?" he was asking, and Brennan felt everything soften at his kindness. It would be her undoing, she knew. His kindness and understanding had always disarmed her. Always.

"Yes, just traffic. I'm on my way to the lab. Do we have a new case?"

"No, no case," Booth replied, and Brennan felt another flush over her body. Her ears searched his tone for any sort of stress-any sort of indication that he might be calling her for sex. Even the thought caused her core to flutter in response. Just from the sound of his voice and the possibility that he could be calling her and potentially fill her up later. Would she meet him at his office and use his desk? Would they rush to her apartment and strip immediately? Would they wait agonizing hours until their workday was done and slowly peel each other's clothes off and stand under a pulsing hot shower? Her entire body tensed with desire. _Booth..._

But he wasn't asking her for sex; he was asking her out to dinner.

Brennan blinked and licked her lips, "Sure, I could eat."

There was a pause on the other line, and then Booth answered. "Great."

"So...the diner?" Brennan offered, turning onto the Jeffersonian's block.

"No," Booth replied. "Let's shake things up. There's a new place on the south side that I think will work."

"The south side?" Brennan flashed her parking pass to the attendant and then drove into the parking garage. "I'm going to lose service soon, Booth. I'll meet you there. Send me the address."

One minute later, she got a text. "Hell no, you're not meeting me there. I'll pick you up at your apartment at six."

**-b&b-**

The morning rain had tapered to a soft evening drizzle, but it was enough to make Brennan thankful she'd left a little curl in the ends of her hair for her dinner with Booth. She spared a few looks toward Booth as he put the SUV in park and as they were walking down the sidewalk. He motioned with one hand toward the intersection, and Brennan acutely felt the casual arm he wrapped around her waist as they briskly nearly ran across the street. The image of the couple she'd seen that morning crossed her mind, and she wondered what the drivers they were walking in front of were thinking, just as she'd been thinking.

Something was different about Booth, but she knew better than to try to pinpoint such an intangible. Additionally, each time she looked at him to make a determination, she kept getting distracted by the perfect way his dark gray long sleeve shirt molded against his shoulders. Brennan could feel her fingers itching to run against his chest. Just from his shoulders to his waist, that was all she needed. For some reason, the snug fabric looked incredibly soft, even though she was sure he'd be so hard underneath.

"Oh," she blinked as Booth opened the door and lifted his arm for her to tuck inside the restaurant ahead of him. The decor was both dark and colorful, Indian cuisine served to patrons sitting on the floor on small tapestries. "This looks wonderful."

"I hope so," Booth murmured. "The reviews are good." He cleared his throat and lifted two fingers toward the hostess. "Apparently the vegetarian options are the best in town."

"I see," Brennan forced her eyes away from Booth's face as their hostess led them to their seating area. She quickly sat and watched Booth as he did the same. He seemed slightly tense, as if he wasn't sure if he fit in. But then he met her eyes, and his shoulders seemed to relax as he smiled shyly.

When he looked away, Brennan wanted to lean closer and make him meet her eyes again. She really wanted to move and sit right next to him and stare at him, to study him to try to determine his motivations.

Once their food arrived, and she watched Booth start eating without any comment, she knew what was different. He was acting as if they were on a date. Or at least, he was not acting like he did when they just went to the diner. She noticed the way his shirt seemed extra pressed and the way his face was smooth, evidence of a clean shave. He obviously had not come straight from work, but had deliberately dressed for this. For her.

_A date._

Dates ended with kisses, and kisses ended with more kisses and trails of clothes to a bed, leading to sure strokes and desperate groans. She felt the familiar throb between her thighs again, shifting in her seat to ease the tension. Instantly, their last night together scrolled through her mind like a series of slides and photos. Hard, tanned muscles pressing into hers. Hot, tense flesh and low, seductive whispers of her name into her ear. She could practically smell the scent of his aftershave mixed with sexual satisfaction. Oh, fuck.

"Want some?" she heard Booth ask, and she almost gasped, wondering if he was offering sex. But he was merely holding up a piece of naan with some curry.

"Sure," Brennan swallowed. It had been almost two weeks since she'd touched him, and two weeks was turning into an unbearable amount of time. At this point, two entire days seemed too long to go without seeing him. Clearing her throat, she tilted her head to the side. "I wanted to know if you were free on Sunday morning. I don't have any plans, and I've been wanting to try the new running trails in Gaithersburg. I thought maybe you'd like to come along." She smiled again, and when he smiled in return, she felt herself smiling wider.

And when his gaze focused on her mouth, her lips parted. Their food was spicy, and she so wanted to soothe that with Booth's taste. His lips and tongue, and his...finger?

He ran his index finger across her lip and smiled. "Missed a spot."

Brennan blushed and grabbed for her napkin, feeling flustered for a reason she couldn't define.

"Booth?"

The sudden voice had Booth sitting up straight and Brennan's eyes flying wide open.

"Cullen," Booth swallowed. "Sir..." he cleared his throat and spared a quick glance toward his partner. She was calmly looking toward his former boss, and so he did the same, forcing a casual smile across his face.

"Dr. Brennan," Cullen nodded, feeling a small sense of satisfaction at having seen the previous moment.

"Hello," Brennan nodded, perhaps a bit coolly. She felt slightly compromised, considering she'd been incredibly close to sucking Booth's finger into her mouth and from what she recalled, Cullen had been firm about no interdepartmental liaisons.

"So," Booth cleared his throat again. "How are things in Bethesda? The field office life treating you well?"

"Quite," Cullen shrugged a shoulder. "Less exciting, but that's a good thing. I'm just in the city for my wife's birthday. Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan," With that, he nodded, and gave them both a clipped smile before turning and walking away.

"I didn't realize there was a satellite office in Bethesda," Brennan considered, watching Cullen walk away. "Have they contacted you?"

Booth shrugged a casual shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Not happening."

Brennan tucked her head and smiled. "So...about Sunday..."

"Sounds great."

**-b&b-**

_Sunday morning..._

"My idea, my car", she'd insisted, and Booth watched her with a small smirk as she drove and described the trails they were soon going to hit.

"Wait," he frowned. "These trails..." he scanned the bright yellow 'do not cross' sign, noticing that Brennan was obviously disregarding it. "Not open to the public, Bones."

She merely smiled at him, ignoring his incredulous eyebrow raise.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You looking to get arrested for trespassing?"

"Trespassing?" she scoffed. "You're a federal agent, Booth. And I'm a best selling author. We're not getting arrested for anything." And simple as that, he knew the discussion was over.

He hid a smile and watched as she pulled into what would eventually be a parking spot. And then they were outside the car, breathing in air and stretching their muscles.

**-b&b-**

Their conversation ranged from Parker to Max to their latest case to the potential weather for the next week, but for the most part, they ran in companionable silence, both secretly challenging the other and both knowing the other was doing it. They made as terrific of running partners as they did work partners, though it also crossed both of their minds that perhaps their ability to match strides and breathing was more indicative of their sexual compatability than their jobs.

But then Brennan stopped suddenly, and Booth smiled, turning toward her with a cocky grin.

"Booth!" Brennan huffed, straining her neck to see around him, to see if she was mistaken. "Is that...?"

"Yep," Booth jogged backwards for a few steps before tossing her another flash of straight white teeth. "Last one to the SUV is a rotten egg."

"What?" Brennan yelped and started running with all her might. "That's not fair! You had a running start AND the advantage of knowing the destination first... BOOTH!" she called and then grunted in frustration, catching up to him just as he tapped the back of the SUV with his fingers.

"Ah, I win."

"You did not play fair, Booth," Brennan insisted, her breathing harsh, but her tone amused.

"I play to _win_," he bent at the waist before rising and then stretched up on his toes, reaching and lifting his arms toward the sky. "You know that." His words were finished with a smile that Brennan knew was kind, and she just narrowed her eyes.

"I like these trails." he added.

"Understatement," Brennan grinned just as wide. "Fantastic." She took in the way Booth's cheeks were flushed from healthy exertion and when he fisted his t-shirt and yanked it off, using the soft cotton to wipe his face and neck, she had to look away quickly. She had no shame in admiring the male form, but Booth's particular male form was incredibly tempting. And when glistening with the soft sheen of exercise, he looked absolutely delicious.

When his stomach growled, her eyes flew to his face, and she smiled at the way he blushed but shrugged one of his perfect shoulders. "Hungry?" she asked.

_Hungry? That would be a yes_, Booth thought as he tried to still his breathing or at least make it seem as if he was out of breath from their run and not from the image she made in her spandex running pants and tank top. His stomach growled again, and when Brennan laughed, he chuckled too. "Hey, I'm a tough guy, I need refueling..." he bragged and opened the back of the SUV. "Come on, Bones. I've got just the thing."

He moved a couple of blankets aside, revealing a picnic basket. He grabbed a clean t-shirt and shoved his arms and neck through it, letting it fall to his waist.

"What is all this?" Brennan smiled, leaning over to see.

"Lunch," Booth grinned and grabbed the basket and the blankets. " I brought the SUV over here this morning and took a cab back to my place and waited for your lazy morning self to finally pick me up."

"Lazy!" Brennan scoffed, glaring at him. "I don't think so!"

"Oh, yeah," Booth smirked. "I've seen you sleep in, lady."

The mood shifted in an instant, awareness sparking between them. They hadn't really ever talked about their time together in bed-they hadn't really needed too, it had been so good between them, there hadn't been much need for conversation about it. But now their eyes met and held as memories and realities and fantasies all rolled up into one connection between them.

After another moment, Brennan took the blankets from him and spread one out on a nearby patch of grass. Booth set the basket on a corner and then relaxed near it, sitting up and letting his legs stretch out in front of him. Brennan joined him, and their feet nearly touched in the close proximity. Booth opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of water, passing it to Brennan. She took it and smiled before setting it aside and leaning forward to peel her tennis shoes and socks from her feet. Tossing them in the grass beside the blanket, she nodded pointedly toward Booth's feet. "Are you keeping your shoes on?"

He leaned back on his elbows and rotated one ankle. "Yep. Otherwise, you'll make fun of my socks."

Brennan's lips parted in amused outrage. "I would not!"

"Oh, right," Booth scoffed and tossed her an orange before pulling out one for himself. He grinned at her and pierced his orange peel with his thumb and tore off some of the rind. "I know you, Bones."

She didn't have a reply for that, but just set out to peel her orange faster. She was successful too, and smirked as she popped the first slice into her mouth. Booth watched her chew and then lick a small drop of juice from her lip. He quickly tossed an orange wedge into his own mouth to keep himself from leaning over, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her to confirm that she was even sweeter than the fruit. As he watched her, she tilted her neck and stared at the sky, her eyes wide and her face peaceful.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, but because of their run, a few stray tendrils curled around her nape. Her cheeks were not as flushed as before, but still prettily pink, and Booth felt an ache inside of him at her beauty. It was then that he realized she was watching him watch her. He felt his own cheeks flush a bit, but figured that in order for them to have more, he had to start letting her see more of how he felt.

"How was your orange?" he asked, gathering up his discarded peel and tossing it into the picnic basket.

"Very good, thank you," she smiled at him, and he could tell she knew he was changing the subject. He pulled out some cucumber slices and pita wedges and instead of just handing them to her, he maneuvered his body next to hers so their shoulders bumped, and their faces were close. He held out some pita bread to her, and she took it. They shared the bread and the cucumber slices in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the day and the relaxation that came after good exercise.

Booth nudged Brennan's shoulder with his and when she met his eyes, he gave a small smile. "This is nice, right?" His voice was nearly breathy, and he cursed the vulnerability he heard in his tone. When she answered, "yes," he realized he'd been holding his breath waiting for her reply.

She smiled at him, and he couldn't resist this time. Very slowly, he leaned closer and brushed her lips with his.

They were sweet and soft, a combination of orange and cucumber and her natural taste. Her lips followed his when he tried to pull back a bit, and when the tip of her tongue swept between their mouths, he pressed back, deepening the kiss.

Brennan fisted her hand in his t-shirt and leaned closer before whispering against his lips. "Did you plan this?"

Booth's breath caught in his throat and he bit his bottom lip. "Not...exactly." He pressed a kiss to her throat and then another. "But...sort of. I mean...I was open to the idea." His rested on her shoulder, keeping her in place as he kissed along her jaw line. "It's not like..."

His words were stolen when she captured his lips with hers again, and he tasted the smile she was making and smiled back. Soon they were both smiling too much to keep hold of a kiss, then chuckling.

They both pulled back and Brennan eyed him with a hint of aggression in her gaze. Booth felt his cock stir in response. When she rose to her knees, he hardened further and was about to lean toward her and capture her lips with his again when she moved down his body, going straight for his...feet?

"Um, Bones?" Booth pressed his knuckles to the blanket and tensed. She smiled at him and used her nimble fingers on his laces.

"Being barefoot is necessary for complete relaxation. We're obviously engaging in a popular casual form of leisure, and..." her words trailed off when she pulled his shoes off to reveal white and gray striped sports socks.

A chuckle escaped her lips and she met his eyes, leaning up on her knees and eyeing him with pleasured suspicion. "I didn't even know they MADE socks like these."

Booth tsked in disapproval. "See? Making fun."

"I am not!" Brennan insisted, her voice going high.

Booth shook his head, clearly disbelieving her. He gave an exaggerated sigh, but then tensed when she traced a finger along the base of one of his feet. "Okay, Bones...come back up here."

Ignoring him, she continued to trace the stripes. "Why DO you wear such ridiculous socks?"

Letting the 'ridiculous' comment slide, Booth shrugged a shoulder. "Individuality. You know that, Bones."

The look she gave him told him she thought there was more to the story. She rubbed her thumb over his ankle a couple of times and waited. Booth eyed her and then relaxed back, resting his weight on his elbows. "I don't like my feet, okay? They just...I don't know...I mean, I do like the socks too, of course, but..."

He clenched his jaw when she peeled one of his socks off and then the other. Feeling exposed, he watched her, waiting for her reaction. Still, she just looked at him without words, measuring his foot structure against her fingers and thumbs. The sensation was electric, the sight of her light touch, compared to the way she looked, so serious and tender with him, was making him tense.

"I like your feet," she murmured, keeping her gaze on her work as she ran her thumbs over a couple of scars.

"Bones," Booth pleaded, unsure of what he was asking for.

"They are strong and show how much you've overcome. Anthropologically, they are similar to trophies, Booth." Her words were squinty, but her tone was breathy, and her touch was so soft. When she began a light massage and leaned over to press a kiss on the arch of one foot, Booth's shoulders rocked forward. He stretched out his arms and wrapped his hands under her arms. He pulled her to him and under him, trapping her beneath him with one leg across her waist. "That's enough."

When she arched an eyebrow at him, he stared down at her, his hand moving down to clasp her hip.

Then her gaze was hesitant, and she swallowed. "Booth, this arrangement..." She bit her bottom lip at the words, their mostly unspoken agreement once again in question. "It was supposed to be me making you feel good. Helping you with what you need." She leaned up on her elbows to gain a semblance of control in the conversation.

Booth ran a finger over her chin before he kissed her softly. "What if what I need is to make you feel good?"

"Booth," she gasped, and he kissed her again.

"What if what I need is to kiss all of you?" he whispered. When she stiffened and didn't reply, he moved back to look into her eyes. "Please, Bones. Will you let me do that?"

They stared at one another for nearly a minute until Brennan nodded and bit her lip. "Okay."

Booth caught her lips with his, slipping his tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers. He kept the kiss mostly light until she moaned. Only then did he use one hand to gently press her shoulder until she was flat on her back on his blanket. The sun was warm on his back but not hot. He began kissing her jaw and neck, light and quick as his hand slid down and rested gently on one of her hips. His thumb burrowed between her tank hem and the waistband of her running pants and stroked soft skin.

Brennan shivered and flexed her fingers at her sides, deliberately giving Booth control. He murmured his approval and kissed along the strap against one shoulder, bringing the tip of his tongue into play to slide the strap down her pale shoulder. His mouth opened into gently sucking kisses, small and tiny against her soft skin.

"Bones, you taste so amazing," he rasped out, kissing a straight line across her chest toward her other shoulder where he used his fingers to pull her tank top away.

His kisses trailed down her arm where he nipped at the inside of her elbow and down to her wrist where he placed tender kisses on her palm and fingertips.

Brennan tried not to squirm. She wasn't used to being so passive, but more than that, Booth's mouth was arousing her, even on places like her arms. Her thighs tightened when she imagined his mouth against every part of her. "Booth..."

His lips were both soft and firm, and the combination was sensual. His fingers began to trace her bare stomach, and she arched, needing more. Booth grunted in reply, encouraging her top over her head. It included a built in sports bra, and as the material reached her neck, her bare breasts gently bounced in reaction to being freed from the confines. "Bones," Booth growled, yanking her shirt the rest of the way over her head and arms. He tossed it aside and then placed both of his hands on her ribs before straddling her and staring down at her bare upper body.

Her skin was cream, and though he'd already seen her naked, now that he was taking his time, he was going to savor her, learn her, and make her feel as incredible as she was."Take your shirt off too, Booth," she insisted, and Booth quickly obeyed. On his knees, he watched her watch him as he peeled his shirt from his body and tossed it over toward hers. And then his hands were back on her.

His thumbs ran along the undersides of her breasts. Once, then again, and then again. He watched as her full curves followed his touch and he leaned over and traced one underside with the flat of his tongue. She tasted like sweet saltwater taffy, warm and soft against his lips. He sucked along her curves, leaving her puffy nipples alone. With his hands, he cupped her small waist, loving the way his thumbs nearly met one another. From his position, he had a full view of her, and he loved the way her chest was beginning to heave slightly in anticipation.

"Booth..." she breathed, and he felt the curve of her fingers against his bicep. Her thumbnail bit gently into his skin, and he knew that was a message. Heeding her, he ran his tongue up and over one nipple, blowing a cool stream over it as a follow up. She began making soft grunting noises, just from a single lick, and Booth tensed with feral determination. _He was going to make her scream_. His lips curved up in a smile just before they wrapped around her areola. He didn't suck, just gave her an open mouthed kiss, letting his lips slip and slide against her puckered flesh. His tongue made long swipes over the taut nipple, just firm enough to make her want more. He gave one quick hard suck before pulling off and kissing over to her other breast, scraping his teeth against the nipple there before mouthing her flesh.

Brennan hissed out a seething breath and her legs moved. She planted her feet on the blanket and her knees were slightly bent as her hips rotated in response to his skilled assault.

"Damn, Bones," Booth groaned, pressing her breasts together and thrusting his tongue into her cleavage a few quick times before he alternatingly sucked her nipples so sensually hard. "I feel like I could do this all day long."

"Mmmmm," she panted, both of her hands now gripping his forearms. "I feel as if I could let you."

Brennan tried to keep her eyes opened but failed. She only saw flashes of light on the backs of her eyelids as Booth did incredible things to her breasts. She felt him release them from his hands, and they relaxed back into place only to have his mouth lave over her, open and hot...so hot and soft. "Booth, Booth, Booth..."

He pressed kisses between her breasts, and then more down toward her belly button. He swirled his tongue there and then moved up her body, pressing more kisses along her shoulders and collarbone. Brennan arched her back, encouraging his mouth, and he obliged. He murmured praise as he licked her nipples, his pressure perfect. She realized she was squeezing his hips with her knees, and she opened her eyes to see that her legs were now spread on either side of his, her feet still firmly planted on the blanket. Booth's head was buried between her breasts, and she ran her fingers along his nape, surprised when he shuddered at her touch. When he pulled back to meet her eyes, Brennan saw his intensity and he almost seemed surprised, as if he was honestly finding as much pleasure in tasting her as she was in being tasted. But then his upper body reared back and his hands were back at her waist.

He was kneeling between her spread thighs and he tugged at her waistband. "Bones?" he asked, making sure. But there was no way she could deny him. She was already wet, she knew, just from his mouth on her breasts. She rotated her hips as he peeled off her spandex running pants and cotton panties in one motion. He rocked backward, pulling her clothes completely off and leaving her utterly naked before him. The reality of the situation-they were outside in a not-yet-public park and she was flat on her back on a blanket from his SUV- slipped through her mind, but any protest she could consider flittered away at the feel of his mouth on her stomach. His hands rested on her thighs, halfway between her parted knees and the creases where her thighs met her torso. And between her legs, she felt the beginning of desperation. Bare and open to his gaze left her feeling empty and desperate to be filled by him. She'd already felt his fingers, she'd already felt his cock, and her mind began to ache at the idea of feeling his tongue thrust deep inside her pulsing core.

Tempted to grab his head and force his face between her legs, she pulled in a shuddering breath, giving herself up to his control and his timing. And as he nipped at her hip bone, she arched toward him, groaning his name, sure that the wait would be deliciously worth it.

Booth kissed her thighs and hips, letting the tip of his tongue slide over her skin. His lips caressed and lingered while his fingers massaged her legs. "Bones, you're so..." his words trailed away as he grew distracted by the skin of the backs of her knees. "Mmmmmmm," his teeth gently nipped, and he barely paid attention to the fact that he had her legs sprawled open.

Brennan felt the heat from Booth's mouth and it contrasted with the soft breeze blowing over her core and stomach and breasts. The sun was warm, and the blanket beneath her was soft, only the hint of scratchiness, just like Booth's stubble against her bare legs. She tried to concentrate on not coming and then opened her eyes in shock when she felt Booth's lips against the side of her neck.

She flinched automatically and met his eyes, blinking a couple of times to reconcile that he was now lying next to her. He kissed her lips and then pulled back, his eyes warm and dark. Brennan felt lost in his gaze as their lips connected over and over. His hand had settled on her stomach and the heel of his hand was moving closer and closer to her mound. Then she felt the sure press and rotation of his calloused palm in conjunction with the slip of his tongue against hers. She loved what he was doing to her, but she wanted his mouth. She wanted his tongue on her clit. "Oh," she moaned and pulled back, meeting his eyes and pressing her fingertips against his cheek in a featherlight touch. Her other hand landed on his shoulder, and she pressed. "Booth, please. I want...I want..." her words were swallowed by Booth's mouth in the most passionate kiss she'd ever received. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck and she held on tight. But just as she thought she'd gained purchase, she was clinging to nothing, and the next thing she knew, Booth's mouth was on her.

Brennan felt his soft breath first, and then his lips, sure and perfect. "Mmmmmmmmmmm," her knees immediately fell open, baring herself to his gaze and mouth.

He didn't disappoint and used his gently parted lips to rim her slit in a rainbow shape, up and over and down...over and over and over. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," Brennan chanted, her hips swirling in invitation. She couldn't spread her legs any further, but she still tried, hoping it would make her lips actually part with them and cause his mouth brush over her clit.

"You're wet, Bones" he murmured, rubbing one index finger against the bottom curves of her ass cheeks. "So wet." In the back of his mind, he considered the reality that without this moment, it was possible he never would have been able to taste her. Banishing the thought, he rubbed her again, studying her glistening pink softness.

"You make me wet," Brennan panted, completely past the point of holding anything back. Her shoulders were grinding against the blanket for purchase as she tried to press her pussy against his mouth. When he scraped his teeth over just the inside of her slit, she felt herself cream heatedly. She shivered hard, her body reacting to the mind numbing contrast of her hot core versus everything else. Only Booth's mouth seemed to temptingly possibly provide a match in heat. She wanted him, and she wanted it. She wanted him to suck her inside of his mouth, and told him so. "Now, now, now, now," she begged, smelling her own arousal. With Booth's face so close to her, she knew there was no way he wasn't aware of her scent as well.

"I thought," she tried one last tactic. "I thought you needed this." Her core was actually rippling in pre-orgasmic bliss at just the weight of Booth's hands against her inner thighs. "That's what you said." Her words were challenging, but her breathy tone and desperate pant gave her away.

"You're right," Booth admitted on a soft murmur before pulling in a deep breath and slowly inching his tongue into her pussy, using a back and forth motion at the same time. Then and only then did he touch her clit, the pad of one pinky finger tapping her gently and rhythmically.

Brennan's throat worked as delicate grunts escaped her lips. Her hair escaped further from her ponytail, and she reached up to yank the offending elastic away, letting her hair spill wantonly over the blanket.

Booth murmured his approval and twisted his tongue inside of her on a particular swoop before he pulled back. He formed a tight o with his lips around her opening and started to suck, pulling her honeyed desire into his mouth and using his tongue in soft outer swipes, all the while continuing to tap at her clit with his finger.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck," Brennan chanted, the sound exquisitely erotic in the open air. "Booth, please. Suck my clit, please suck me. Please. suck, suck, sucksucksuck," her new demand an echo to its predecessor. Her chest was heaving, and she forced herself up to her elbows, staring down her body to her spread knees and Booth's ruddy cheeks buried between her thighs.

Booth set one forearm on the blanket near his chest and used it to lever forward until his lips were completely level with her clit. His eyes were pinned to hers and he stared at her as he let the tip of his tongue rub enticingly along the base of her clit. "Like this?" His lips wrapped around her hard bud, and it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh my..." the reverent curse fell from her mind when he began a steady suction and then released her. The pressure from his lips and open mouth was divine, but it was nothing compared to the literal visual of seeing her clit disappear between his lips over and over. Where normally she would prefer a soft and steady suction, she was now getting off on the sight of him pleasuring her on the way his lips wrapped around her and released, then wrapped around her and released. It was beyond sensual and electrifying to see him French kiss her clit. Her lips parted and her tongue slipped out against them in jealousy. She knew what it felt like to kiss him, and the knowledge, combined with the reality of his mouth on her all combined in a rush, surprising her. Though she'd been on edge for what felt like hours, her orgasm flew to the surface, forgoing the soft build and instead slamming over her entire body in a wave so intense, she flung her head back and screamed. "BOOTH! YES!"

**-b&b-**

Booth stared up her body, this gorgeous creature he'd been dying to love for years. She was completely exposed, entirely abandoned to him. Her feet were planted near his sides, her knees pointed straight toward the sky. Her thighs were spread and her hips were curvy. Her stomach muscles worked and her breasts heaved, so perfectly thrust up into the air. Her nipples were pointed from orgasm and the memory of his mouth. Her chest was flushed, leading up to the long, pale column of her gorgeous neck. He saw faint red marks over her skin, evidence that he'd kissed her and she'd welcomed it. Her jawline was sleek as always, her lips were parted and lusciously pulling in sharp gasps of air. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he loved the way her hair spilled down to her uplifted shoulders. "So fucking gorgeous; so fucking mine," he thought with one last possessive lick of her entire core.

Feeling nearly breathless as well, Booth reared forward until he was straddling her, his face looking down at hers. Her eyes opened, and he stared down into them.

Despite the fact that she'd just come apart under his mouth, he felt vulnerable, wondering if she would remain open to him. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, and she swallowed, her lips gently closing and parting with the movement.

"That was...indescribable" she whispered.

_Indescribable. Yeah_. He knew she hated that word. _There's always a proper word, Booth_, she'd explained to him more than once. Her breathy admission set his mind whirling. She was looking up at him in dazed confusion, the sweetness in her relaxed smile going all the way to his heart. He didn't have words to describe it either, and he only hoped his eyes were portraying how he was feeling. Hers were telling him a gorgeous liquid blue story, full of promise and possibility.

Unable to wait another moment, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She whimpered and then licked her tongue against his. The reality of her tasting herself on his tongue made him groan into her mouth and give an instictive thrust between her legs. The movement caused his chest to press against hers, and she fell back against the blanket. Booth immediately followed until she was cradling him with her perfect and naked body.

Brennan slid quick hands over his chest and down to his waist where she cupped him through his shorts.

"Bones, wait," Booth clenched his ass before burying his face in her neck and pulling in a shuddered breath. "We don't...you don't have to...I mean..." he tried to form a complete sentence. "This was supposed to be about you." He pulled back as best he could and tried to focus on her face, even as she continued to grip him lightly and pull with perfect tugs. "About you and your needs."

Her hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and found him hot and pulsing. "What if I need you inside of me?" she asked softly and so honest. She wasn't coy, even as she was rubbing her palm over the slick head of his cock.

"Bones," he followed her name with a curse and shoved into her palm, grinding the head of his cock against the cup of her hand. A drop of pre-cum rolled over the heel of her hand and she brought it up, licking the sweet drop from her wrist.

"Please, Booth," she begged, licking her lips as a follow up, and he cursed and pulled back, rolling to his back and shoving the offending fabric completely off of his body. He wanted all of her against all of him, skin to skin with nothing on them but sunlight. Moving to his side, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her thigh and lifting her leg over his. He ran his hard length between her legs once, then again until her hands landed on his shoulders and she arched toward him. "Booth, now," she insisted, and he groaned in submission, sliding himself deep inside of her in one smooth thrust.

His arms wrapped around her back, and her hands twined around his neck as their legs tangled together and they began a perfect rhythm. Brennan was wet, gloriously wet, and each slide of Booth's penis felt ridiculously amazing. The head of his cock hit the end of her walls with every thrust, and his thick shaft pulsed along her passage with every withdrawal. Her nipples brushed against his hard chest with every forward rock she made, and her clit pressed against him with every slide.

"Harder, more, faster, please," she panted, and Booth obliged, unable to stop himself from following her soft demands. His arms tightened around her and he stared into her eyes, pistoning into her with as much force as he could. She was clenching around him, so close to coming, and his eyes threatened to close. But he wanted to see her. He wanted to see the moment she was about to come apart and the moment after she did. Her arms clenched harder around his neck, pulling him closer until all he could see was the blue of her eyes. Their lips met in desperate kisses and heaving breaths.

"This feels incredible," Booth grunted. "You feel incredible. Bones...I..."

"I know, Booth" Brennan rotated her hips, rubbing her thigh along Booth's leg, loving the way she and Booth were connected from head to toe and everything in between. "I know. You feel incredible too. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

His eyes told her he never would. But then he surprised her by sliding his thumb between their bodies. Her lips parted on a cry as he used his thumb to rub the top of her clit. "Booth, yes, oh, yes," she chanted over and over, and he growled, scraping his teeth along her throat in possession as she began to come. Her small tight pussy grasped his cock so hard he bit her shoulder, and when she gasped, he pulled back and licked the spot before meeting her eyes again. They were dark blue and open, and her lips parted on his name, the sound and sight so sexy Booth fell with her, shooting hotly into her soaked core. His stomach muscles rippled, and his throat tightened.

"BONES!" was the only sound that escaped as he pounded into her, drawing out every single drop of pleasure possible. "This is..." he started into her eyes. "Please..."

"Yes," Brennan stared back into his eyes, the dark brown so soothing. "It is, Booth. This is..."

It was real, it was so real, and neither said it out loud, but they both knew it. Booth collapsed against her, catching his breath for a moment before he moved back and simultaneously reached for the other blanket. He draped it over them both and tugged her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and keeping it there.

"Booth," Brennan murmured, her fingertips skipping lazily over his bare chest. "Is this such a good idea?" Even as she asked, her eyes were drooping shut. Booth's did the same, and he pressed a sleepy kiss against her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a federal agent, remember? And you're a best selling author. We'll be fine."

He felt her smile against his chest, and then they both lightly dozed to sleep.

**-b&b-**

Over two hours later, Brennan drove back to her apartment, occasionally sparing glances toward Booth in her rearview mirror. Obviously she didn't need him to follow her home, but it hadn't even come up; he'd just done it. A smile curved up her lips without permission. It seemed as if some things hadn't changed at all.

The minute they parked, they both got out, and Brennan watched, resigned to the fact that he would never ever let her go up to her apartment alone. His smile told her that he knew what she was thinking and she had to smile too.

Booth walked to stand in front of her, and it seemed like he couldn't stop smiling. "Bones, I had a great day," he practically whispered, so shy, but so earnest, she could hardly breathe.

"Yes," her own voice was low as she tried to contain her thoughts. "So did I."

Brennan saw him take one step backward toward his SUV, and she instinctively reached forward, yanking his shirt and pulling him against her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him, right in the middle of the sidewalk. She felt him smile against her lips and her fingers smoothed down the expanse of his back.

When it felt like oxygen might be necessary, Brennan pulled back. One look at Booth's piercing eyes and kiss-swollen lips and she was on him again in one kiss after another. His arms tightened around her like a vice, his body pressing up against hers. She growled at little in delicious satisfaction.

She couldn't get enough of him and kissing him made her lose all track of time, not to mention that they were very much in public, completely outside her apartment building and not even close to sharing a partnerly kiss. A distant honk of a horn broke their intense connection, and she eventually pulled away completely. THe slow way he shoved his hands into his pockets told her that he could barely resist tugging her close as well. Brennan kept her eyes on him as she walked up the steps to her building, and nothing was able to wipe the smile from her face as she keyed inside.

Booth stood outside for a few more seconds, rocking forward on his heels and looking around, sure his lovesick emotions were plastered all over his face. But the city continued to move exactly as it always had, apparently without consideration for the way his life seemed to have just changed completely.

_Okay, maybe a bit of an exaggeration_, he realized, but hell..._this was Bones_. And him. _Together._ She was one of the most important things in his life and he knew risking it all meant losing it all. It scared the shit out of him, but now doing nothing scared him even worse. And for the way she made him feel, just with one kiss, for the way she smiled, for everything between them that could no longer be denied...he was willing to risk almost anything.

**-b&b-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey! So, here it is...the last 'official' chapter of this story. We've got an epilogue planned, but for now, this one is a wrap. **

**Thank you each one who has been so kind about this mirror-collaboration project between myself and pal Sleeplessinatlanta! **

**Be sure to mosey on over to her's as well to get another sweet, hot chappie of B&B scrambling each other's brains out! Ha!**

**Oh, and...um...in 24 hours, y'all. FINALE! WOO! (and hey, no spoilers!)**

**-b&b-**

"Ugh, stop ringing," Brennan murmured, nuzzling deeper into Booth's chest and making a general motion with one hand toward the alarm clock.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm exhausted."

"Yes…" she slipped her fingers over his stomach when he reached over and shut off the incessant beeping. "I believe I'm to blame for that. I'm sorry."

Booth smirked and slid deeper down the mattress until they were eye level. "No you're not."

"True," Brennan smiled, rubbing her thumb around one of his nipples. They'd been so busy that a couple of days had gone by without much more than breakfast at the diner. But last night they'd more than made up for it. The sun had just been about to rise when she'd pinned him beneath her for round three…or was it four? Brennan had come so many times, she'd literally lost count. "But I _am_ sorry you're exhausted. I'm fatigued myself. I hope it's a relatively light day at work." she finished with a yawn.

"Work," Booth groaned, closing his eyes in refusal. "I gotta go." He squinted toward the alarm clock and then rolled quickly to his side, falling out of the bed in his rush. "I gotta go _now_. Or I'm gonna be late. Damn it."

Brennan scooted to the side of the bed, her bare shoulders and breasts visible from his position on the floor. "I don't have to worry about that, seeing as I am my own boss."

Booth growled playfully at her. "Yeah, well…I don't have that luxury, Dr. Brennan," he flirted, instead of correcting her. "And it's not my boss I'm worried about. It's Sweets. Whenever I'm late, he's always sort of sniffing around. Like he can tell or something. I swear," he grunted as he got off the floor and walked toward the bedroom door, picking up and pulling on his discarded clothing.

The words served to remind her that there was a very actual something worth knowing about, and it made her frown a little. Not that they had discussed it and decided to keep it secret…it just seemed to have worked out that way. She heard the rasp of his zipper, and it brought her back to the man at hand.

Falling back against her pillows, she stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the masculine yet smooth way he moved. She was surprised when he stopped at the bedroom door before walking back and dropping a quick goodbye kiss on her lips. He grumbled that he was already late and practically ran out the door, but nothing could stop the smile covering Brennan's mouth. She knew it was sentimental, as she stretched luxiously against her mattress, but it was hard to care.

It made her illogically giddy when she considered just how much her life had changed in just a few months. Two and a half months ago, she'd offered him sex. Now, he knew every part of her, and Brennan knew they could never go back to the way it was before. She knew her body and her mind were addicted to him.

To the outside world, it seemed as if everything was the same. They worked together, they apprehended murderers, and they still caught a drink afterwards. But now, when they went for a Saturday morning run, it was after spending Friday night in bed. When he had one too many beers as they did paperwork at her apartment, she took his hand in hers and smiled as she led him to her bed, slowly peeling of his clothes, and hers.

There were hello kisses and soft touches, and bickering arguments that could now be ended with the strategic use of hands and lips.

It was so new, but so incredibly good, it was almost surreal. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that a small part of her kept expecting to wake up and find out it was all a dream.

**-b&b—**

"Hey, happy birthday, dude," Hodgins slapped Wendell on the back as they all met outside the hockey arena. "And a sweet victory, nice…"

Wendell smiled. "Yeah, it's a pretty good birthday gift, I admit."

"Aw," Angela crooned, faking a small frown. "That can't be all you're gonna do, right? Come on…" she shoved Hodgins' shoulder before wrapping her arm around Brennan's. "You guys need to take Wendell out."

Booth pulled on the ends of the towel he had wrapped around his neck. "Huh," he shrugged. "I guess we could. Like what, tomorrow night?"

"Make it Friday, and I'm in," Sweets leaned in. "Let's go to the same strip club, yeah?"

Hodgins met Angela's eyes, and she nodded. "Fine by me," she smiled. Hodgins grinned and nodded. "I'm in."

Booth very deliberately did not look at Brennan, and just gave a half smile. "I'm in."

And Brennan very deliberately did not look at Booth.

**-b&b-**

"What's with you, dude," Sweets punched Booth's arm with barely any force. "I mean…you're barely even…you know, _watching_," he motioned toward the scantily clad women currently dancing on poles right in front of them. "Do you need more to drink?'

"What?" Booth rolled his shoulders back. "No, of course not. I mean…sure." He grabbed another shot from the table and then motioned toward the waitress to bring him another beer.

"Yeah," Wendell joined in. "How is it possible you aren't interested in this show?"

"I'm…interested," Booth insisted, leaning back in his chair and focusing his eyes on a busty blonde in front of him.

"Right," Hodgins nodded, an amused look on his face. "I don't think so. Only one thing makes a guy completely chill at a strip club, and that's if he's getting sex. Lots and lots of really good sex." he smirked. "I should know."

"Maybe it was just a good week at work," Booth shrugged, feeling his body tighten in apprehension.

"Dude," Hodgins leaned in. "You're so lucky those two yahoos didn't hear you say that." He motioned toward Wendell and Sweets who were headed toward the bar. "Work? Really? I've worked with you for years, and I've never seen you this relaxed."

"It's nothing," Booth insisted, and felt a hollow pit develop in his stomach. It wasn't nothing. It was sure as hell not nothing. "But I should…I should probably get going pretty soon."

"Oh…" Hodgins laughed. He shook his head and laughed again. "Dude. Dude!"

Booth ignored his laughter and walked over toward Sweets and Wendell.

_**-b&b—**_

Brennan took another intense suck from her milkshake straw, causing Angela's eyes to widen. "You trying to get every last drop, there, sweetie? I'm sure they'd bring you another milkshake if you want one."

"I don't want another one," Brennan set the metal glass down immediately. "If I did want another one, I'd ask for it. If I want something, I have it."

"Right…" Angela nodded. "My mistake."

Brennan forced her fingers to relax, then in turn her arms, her shoulders, her neck and her back. The slow, deliberate process helped alleviate some of her stress, but not much. _Was Booth?..._

The question repeated itself in her mind, over and over and over, and she couldn't banish it. Nor could she get rid of the ridiculous notion of driving over to the presumed strip club and blocking his eyes. Grabbing the check from the waitress, she opened her wallet quickly.

"Gotta run?" Angela asked, and Brennan was too agitated to hear the amused tone of her voice. They'd been in this position a couple of months ago, and Angela recognized the signs. But this time, she knew not even a movie would distract her friend. If only she'd actually act on her feelings for Booth, there would be no reason for all of this tension. Sighing, she smiled. "I'll see you on Monday,"

Brennan blinked and looked back toward Angela. "Yes. Monday."

As she paid the bill, she forced her body to relax once more. She'd just wanted some company, and so she'd invited Angela out for a late dinner before heading back to the lab to finish grading some reports. But the normally soothing notion of getting work done was gone, and she felt her stomach churn, likely affected by the food she'd eaten, combined with anxiety.

It was completely ridiculous. Booth was a male, and as such he was likely to be aroused around sexually alluring women. It wasn't such a big deal. In the past, she'd even been rather amused by the way he'd tried to hide it, even if it was just a flirting woman during a case.

This shouldn't be any different, she knew, but somehow…_it was_. And Brennan was self-aware enough to know that the difference was sex. Specifically, the fact that they were now having it, and though Brennan knew he was only having sex with her, she realized she was associating more than just orgasms with Booth. It was the way his eyes would darken. The way he'd lick his lips. The way he loved it when she called out his name. The way he looked at her first thing in the morning. The way it felt to lean on his shoulder at the end of the day. She wanted all of _those _things to be just hers too.

That's where it got dangerous, as they had not discussed their relationship at all. The truth was that all they'd discussed was sex, those weeks ago, and since then.

_Sex all night long_ was a far cry from_ I want sex with you every night from now on_.

With a sigh, Brennan clenched her fist at her side as she used her other hand to call for a cab. She'd offered him one thing, and now all she wanted to do was give him everything.

Unacceptable.

**-b&b—**

The knock on the door surprised Booth, but he was pleasantly surprised to see his partner on the other side. "Hey, Bones," he grinned and stepped aside to let her in. "I thought you were working tonight."

"Oh, so you're busy?" she fairly hissed, meeting his eyes in challenge. "If so, I'll leave."

Booth considered the sweatpants he was wearing and the half-empty beer on his coffee table. "I'm not…busy. Is…everything okay?" he asked, hearing his own cautious tone.

"I'm an honest person, Booth," Brennan declared, practically standing as tall as him. "I like the truth. I am fervent about the truth."

"Okay," Booth stood up straight as well, his arms crossing over his chest. "And…"

"And…I think it's time to be truthful," her jaw jutted forward. "It's time to be very clear. What are we doing?"

"Right now?"

"Us, Booth," she stressed, her teeth clenched. "You and me. And the truth. I don't want to live a lie. I can't do that."

"Bones, you know I'm not a liar," her frustration was clear, but Booth had no idea where this was coming from. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

A half crazed but soft chuckle escaped her lips and she began pacing his living room. "I'm thinking…I'm thinking, thinking of you at that strip club. I'm thinking…were you aroused?"

"Um", Booth bit his bottom lip, wondering what the right answer was. But she did want the truth. "You're asking me if I was turned on tonight?" When she nodded, he swallowed. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's rational that you were," she conceded, an almost defeated tone to her voice.

"What?" Booth's brain felt fried, and then he figured it out. "You were jealous? Bones…"

"Don't," she huffed out an annoyed breath. "It's not rational, I'm aware. But the point is that I've been assuming certain things, but that is illogical, and I just want the truth."

"Okay," Booth shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at her. "So you're saying that…you want the truth…no matter what it is."

"Exactly," her throat worked slightly, but other than that, she gave away nothing.

Booth rocked forward on his toes. "And if I say that it's over between us, and that's the truth…that you'll be okay with it?"

"Yes," Brennan breathed immediately. The lie was barely out of her lips before she hissed, "No." She clenched her fists at her side in frustration. "No. Just thinking about you with someone else makes me…irrational, Booth!" His eyes narrowed, and she practically stomped her foot in frustration. "We have a problem, don't we?" Her head tilted to the side, knowing he understood their problem.

"What problem would that be, Bones?" he asked in such a soft voice. But Brennan missed his sure tone.

"I offered you sex. No questions asked. But…" her eyes were frantic. "But I couldn't keep my end of the bargain, could I?" She shook her head, self-deprecation in her voice. "I should have known better, because like everything else between us, we can't settle for less than everything. I'll never be able to be near you and not want to be even closer." Brennan turned and placed her hands on the back of Booth's couch, her head hanging between her shoulders in defeat. "I'll never not want you all for myself, okay. There. That's the truth,"

"Bones," his voice was low as he moved closer. "Do you really think I'd want to be with anyone else?"

"No," she looked up. She knew it based on all of the data she'd accumulated these past few months.

"Then why are you worried?"

"I'm not," she insisted, turning around and meeting his gaze head on. Then she looked away and smoothed her hands down her sides. "Okay, yes, I am a bit nervous. I find that I can't stop thinking about you. About everything. And I thought we were on the same page, but then I realized I wasn't sure. Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions, and-"

"You don't do that," he interrupted.

"Exactly," she nodded. "It IS irrational, and-"

"No, I mean…" he moved even closer and placed his hands on her elbows. "You _don't_ jump to conclusions. So it must mean that what you were thinking and feeling was rational fact, right?" he offered, looking into her eyes. "Logically?"

She stared at him. "Are you using my own logic on me?"

He chuckled then, a hopeful light entering his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so." He blushed at that, as if it was an incredibly intimate thing to do. "Bones, I'm in this thing. All in. Just… you and me, and us…" He swallowed, his fingers tightening on her elbows. "I'm not in _us_ alone, am I?"

"What?" she blinked, her hands coming up to rest on his ribs. "No, of course not. Booth…I've been foolish, haven't I?"

"You're a genius, Bones. You're not a fool,"

She smiled at his compliment. "No…I mean…" Biting her lip, she ran her hands up to his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking for a long time that I needed to tell you how I feel. Not just the sex, which is…" it was her turn to blush, but she didn't look away, her eyes growing impossibly bright. "It's fantastic, Booth." She breathed out a laugh at being able to say it. "But so is everything else. Watching movies, sharing a bed, making breakfast together-"

"I'm always gonna think skim milk is gross, you know that, right, Bones?" his face scrunching up in disgust.

For a moment, she almost argued, but then decided it wasn't worth it. "The point is, Booth, that I should have been truthful a long time ago, and I should have asked for the same truth from you."

"You've got it," he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close, pressing her lips against his for a quick second. "And you're always gonna have me, baby. It's not going to change, ever. Even if you always read squinty science articles in bed."

"Hey," she slapped his shoulder. "Only when you're sleeping."

"Oh, yeah?" he murmured, tugging her even closer. "You don't always have to say the truth, Bones. I know what's true. We both have for a long time now, I think."

"But," he added, letting his lips skim over her jaw. "There is one question you haven't asked me yet."

"Mmmm?"

"Ask me," he whispered against her skin. "Ask me why I'm home right now." His hands stroked over her back, making Brennan slightly dizzy with pleasure. "Ask me why, even though I knew you were going to be at the lab all night, I'm not still out with Wendell, Hodgins and Sweets."

"Why?" she asked, scraping her nails down his back in possession, making him thrust his hips toward her.

"Why?" he repeated, swiveling his hips against hers. "Why? Because, Bones," he buried his face in her neck. "Because no matter how many women were taking off their clothes, there was only one woman I wanted to see naked. Hell, I was tempted to just come straight to the lab, sneak up behind you and make you come all over your desk, baby."

"Oh," Brennan gasped before shoving him away. She pinned him in place with her eyes as she quickly stripped off all of her clothes. Then she turned around and once again placed her hands on the back of his couch. "Show me," she taunted, tossing him a saucy half smile over one shoulder.

"What?" he blinked, completely with her, but still about three seconds behind what she was doing and saying. The sweet curve of her pale ass beckoned his hands, and he growled, noting the long straight lines of her legs. His eyes rose up her perfect body until he met her eyes again. She was smirking at him.

"Show me," she said again before stepping back and leaning over, widening her stance. "You thought of me like this? You wanted me? Nobody else?"

"Yeah," Booth caught up, yanking his clothes off in record time. "Hell yeah, Bones." He shoved up behind her, running his hands over her from shoulders to hips and then up her front, lingering on her breasts, cupping them just like he knew she liked it.

"Out of all the women in the world, I'm the one?" she slightly taunted, her voice incredibly breath and turned on.

"Fuck yes, Bones, you know it. I don't want just one more time. I want all of the time."

"God, that turns me on," she admitted, rotating her hips back at him. "Get inside me. Now."

"Not yet," he murmured, sinking to his knees. From her position, Brennan could clearly see him between her spread legs. So it was impossible for her to look away when he cupped her thighs and let his firm tongue enter her from behind. The image caused her knees to buckle, and she pressed her elbows to the couch to stay balanced. But from this angle, it was almost impossible to maintain any control at all.

"Booth, you're the one for me," she rasped out, all teasing gone. "I don't even care how illogical it is. You make me so ridiculously happy. Tell me you want it too."

"Yes," his words were muffled by the soft skin of her pussy and she watched as he flipped around, sitting on the floor, his back flush against the back of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her, pressing his mouth right against her clit before wrapping his lips around her and sucking hard.

The image, combined with the way his straight cock was pointing straight toward her made her crazy, and she fisted his hair in her hand, pulling back and dropping to her knees around him. One arm looped around his shoulders and she fisted him in her other hand, jerking him this side of rough before sliding onto him in soft, soaked bliss. She didn't even try to stifle the cry that escaped her lips.

"FUCK!" he practically shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoving up inside of her that one final oh so tight inch.

"You have no idea how hot it is to feel you so hard inside of me, Booth," she told him, meeting his eyes and starting an up and down rhythm.

"Yeah," he leaned down and sucked her throat, both of them fully aware that he was leaving a mark. "Bones, baby…yeah. Keep riding me, Bones. Keep it up, baby. So hot, so wet, so damn tight every fucking time, and all mine…don't stop, baby. Don't stop until you come all over my cock."

His words stole her breath, and she shoved on his shoulders, forcing him to the side and down until his back was flat against his hardwood floor. With the new position, she could piston harder, riding him exquisitely hard. Her hair fell around her face, and her breasts bounced with every thrust, but she didn't release her grip on his shoulders. "I won't stop," she promised, getting lost in the desperation in his eyes. "I've tried, but I know I can't, Booth. I'm always going to be yours. Always,"

The most confident grin she'd ever seen crossed his face, and he lifted his hands and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her tight nipples. "I'm yours too, Bones."

"Yessssss," she hissed, bearing down enough and clenching around him. "Yes, yes, yes…"

"Yeah," he repeated, his entire body going taut. He wanted to completely lose himself in her and also be there to catch her when she fell.

His orgasm rushed to the head of his dick, and he cried out her name. Brennan tensed, her hips undulating with no pattern whatsoever. She felt his cock pulse and lengthen and then everything was so amazingly warm as he coated her insides, his release triggering her explosive climax.

Finally collapsing onto him, she panted, her orgasm leaving her breathless.

**-b&b-**

The floor was hard against his back, but he loved how soft she was on top of him.

"You want to get up?" she asked, not moving a muscle.

"Sure," he replied. "You'll have to get up first, though."

When she didn't move, he chuckled, the sound almost forced with all of his energy drained in her sweet body. "You can't move, can you?"

"Yes," she insisted, placing her hands on the floor on either side of his shoulders. She lifted a couple of inches, but then dropped back down. "I just choose not to." 

"Mmhmmm," he smiled. 'Okay, sure."

She smiled against his chest, lightly kissing him. And then she smiled again, and then she laughed.

Booth laughed too and gently cupped the back of her neck. "How about the couch?"

"Acceptable compromise," she kissed over his stomach.

With a grunt, Booth lifted onto his elbows and then to a sitting position. Brennan stood up, and then Booth did too. Once they were standing, Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and leaning on her toward his bedroom.

"Bed?" 

"Yeah," he mumbled against her neck. They practically tripped a few times on their way, but then they landed on the mattress in a heap. He was on top of her, but then he rolled off and they both wiggled their way to the pillows.

With a sigh, Brennan pressed her back into the mattress, and then turned her head to look at Booth. He did the same and smiled at her, reaching out with one finger to rub against her arm.

"Hey, Bones?"

His voice held a tiny bit of hesitation, and it amused Brennan. After all, there was no one else there with them. "Yes?"

"You know that annual FBI charity event?"

"Yes," she finally turned and moved his arm until it was over her shoulders. Tucking close to his body, she placed a hand on his chest, lightly draping her thigh over his hip. "I attend every year."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling. "Well, it's next week, and I…" he turned to meet her eyes. "Come with me, Bones."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, but her face softened at his shy tone. "I assumed I would be going, Booth. After all, I've gone the past couple of years, and-"

"No," he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then pulled back far enough to stare at her. "I mean…come with me. As in…you and me…with me." His breath escaped him in a rush. "Not as my partner, but…"

"Oh," she nodded, tracing his shoulders with her fingers. "I see."

"Look," he shrugged. "I know it's soon, but I just kinda thought that, you know, since we-"

"I"ll go with you, Booth," her fingers rested gently against his lips, silencing him. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his, lightly tracing her tongue against the seam of his mouth. "I will go with you, Booth. I will dance with you, and laugh at your jokes, and when the night is over, I'll invite you to my place and make you come as many times as you want."

"You will?" he gasped, just the idea of all of that pleasure going straight to his head.

"Yes," she nodded primly, her tone belied by the way she was moving to straddle his thighs. "I believe that is a good starting point. From now on, after we solve a case, we don't just share one drink…we share a bed."

"That works for me, Bones," he grinned as she leaned down toward him for a kiss. "For starters, and for the rest of our lives."

**-b&b-**

**Okay...so like I said...there's a little smutty epilogue to come, but that's that! Hope you liked this story! Be sure to let me know, if you are so inclined!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello! Well, it's time to mark this story with a big old C. The stuff fanfic writers (if they are like me, that is) dream of... being able to say a story is completed. I hope you have enjoyed this mirrored-collaboration project between Sleeplessinatlanta and myself. If anything, it's just reinforced to me that Dr. Wyatt was right that time he told Sweets that Booth and Brennan are more alike than different. Having said that, on to the epilogue!...**

** -b&b-**

"Wow," Sweets' eyebrows flew up, and he nudged Hodgins' arm. "Is that…"

Hodgins smirked as he followed Sweets' line of sight, focusing on one particular couple. "I knew it."

"_You_ knew it?" Sweets gaped, his eyes glued to Booth and Brennan. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. His eyes bugged even more when Brennan wove her fingers through Booth's hair over his ear and leaned up on her toes to brush a kiss against his cheek. "Well, I guess my therapy finally worked," he bragged, ignoring Hodgins' pointed look. "The question is, though…just how long has it been going on?"

"Since the day they met," Hodgins lifted his champagne flute in a salute.

"I don't think so," Sweets finally looked to Hodgins, and then smiled.

Hodgins laughed, "Or at least since he started trying to escape strip clubs and rush home early." He took a sip of his champagne and studied the partners, his eyebrow lifting when Booth's hand slid down Brennan's back, just a few millimeters high of practically indecent. "Ridiculous possessiveness suits them, though...doesn't it?"

"Well," Sweets almost frowned. "Dr. Brennan's always been beautiful and confident, but yeah…I'd say never quite as much as tonight…"

Hodgins spared him a smile and put his empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, "Speaking of beautiful and confident, I'm going to find my wife and dance with her."

Sweets nodded and watched Hodgins find Angela and pull her into his arms. His eyes moved back toward Brennan and Booth, and he felt a small pang in his chest. He wanted what they had, and in that moment felt like he'd be willing to wait twice as long for it, if that was what it took. But surrounding and permeating through that pang was still happiness that his two friends were finally together. He had all the proof he needed in the way Brennan smiled at her partner and in the way he pulled her a tiny bit closer with every step.

**-b&b-**

One smooth white button slipped through its buttonhole and then another. "There were a lot of jealous women tonight, Booth," Brennan murmured, continuing down the placket of Booth's tuxedo shirt.

"Oh yeah?" his lips curved up in a sensuous smirk not quite big enough to be called a smile. "And how's that?"

Brennan shrugged a soft and bare shoulder as she slipped Booth's shirt off of his body. Her fingers quickly traced over his tan and smooth chest. "You didn't dance with anyone but me…not even Caroline." She met his eyes as she ran her fingernails along the top edge of his pants. "I believe I was on the receiving end of some fairly dirty looks."

Booth did smile then, letting his hands rest at his sides as Brennan unfastened the buckle of his pants before fluidly falling to her knees to pull off his shoes, socks, pants and briefs as quickly as possible.

"Well," he reached down and looped his hands under her shoulders, pulling her up and close. "If that's true, then it's only fair." His eyes glittered, "Because I've been getting dirty looks for being with you for years, Bones."

A confident smile flirted on Brennan's lips, and she pressed on his shoulders, stepping back and running her hands possessively down his chest to his hips. She cupped his firm ass once, giving it a tight squeeze before sliding her hands to his front. With one hand, she traced his cock, pleased when it hardened in her grasp. With a seductive lick of her lips, she turned toward her bedroom hallway, keeping her fist around him.

Booth groaned, but chuckled darkly, allowing himself to literally be led by his dick. His knees about buckled when her thumb fondled the underside of his penis, and just as he was about to knock her wrist away, she stopped and pushed him back onto her mattress. He fell, his feet still planted on her bedroom floor, his cock pointing straight toward his stomach. He lifted up on his elbows and watched hungrily as she reached behind her and with a quick unzip, let her dress fall to the floor in a navy pool at her feet. His eyes stared up the long slim lines of her legs, crisscrossed only by a scrap of light purple silk. That too fell to the floor, and Booth watched as she moved forward and then straddled him. Her legs were around his waist, her arms loped around his neck. He kept his gaze locked with hers and felt the brush of her hardening nipples against his chest.

His hands cupped her ribs and his thumbs rubbed her nipples, the actions causing her to rotate her hips on his. She was slick and warm along the underside of his cock, and he groaned.

After a few minutes of mutual torture, she needed him inside of her. Brennan arched her hips up and then down, enveloping him in her snug wet heat. Booth's lips parted on a harsh moan when she slid down, perfectly clutching his every inch. She watched his reaction as she rode him gently, running her hands over his chest and shoulders with every downward thrust. She was addicted to him, to the way she felt when she was with him, so excitingly new but secure every single time.

"Bones," rumbled from his chest, and she knew he was close. She planted her hands on the mattress near his shoulders and pressed her mouth to his, swallowing his subsequent groans. His hands cupped her thighs from behind, the lengths of his index fingers rubbing against the seams of her core with every slick slide. Her breasts flattened against his chest as she bore down, riding him harder. Their bodies moved on the slippery bedspread until they were both stretched out, her on top of him from head to toe. Barely able to breathe, she reared her neck back and sucked in a breath before planting her face against Booth's neck, leaving biting kisses that made him surge deeper into her in frenzy.

When he planted his feet to the bed and thrust up high, she came, grasping his embedded penis in tight welcoming spasms and pulling Booth's orgasm from him in a white hot pleasure eruption.

They both panted as they came down from their mutual highs, soft kisses and stroking fingertips over gently cooling skin.

"I love you," Brennan rolled to her side, leaving one bare thigh draped lazily over Booth's hips. He rolled to face her, cupping her bare bottom and snuggling close to her. "I love you too." He kissed her lips and smiled. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

Brennan returned his kiss and then smiled. "Do you mean just now," she murmured. "Or to the FBI charity event?"

Booth flushed, but laughed, the sound low as he fisted the bedspread and sheets beneath them and shoved them down and up over their bodies. "Mmmmmmm…both," he let his fingers skip toward her bare breasts and kissed her chest, thumbing her nipples to hard points he soothed with his tongue. "Baby, please say it again,"

Brennan tangled her fingers in his hair and arched beneath his mouth. "I love you."

"Yeah," he nodded, cupping her hips in his hands and sliding down the bed until his breath hovered tantalizingly over her warm center. "And I can't wait to prove it to you every day, Bones." His lips brushed over her folds, only the tip of his tongue escaping for small licks.

"I'm going to prove it too," Brennan challenged with a quick rotation of her hips and gasped, sinking deeper into the mattress when his mouth opened over her clit. Her ankles crossed against his back and she moaned. "Any way you want it, Booth..."

-b&b-

The end!


End file.
